The Art of Thawing a Heart
by the-meek
Summary: Jack is a thief that can steal anything... maybe even the heart of prince Hiccup. Hijack, Frostcup, Hiccup from HHTYD X Jack Frost from RoTG
1. Chapter 1

_First things first, the disclaimer._

_I own none of the characters and/or settings in either Rise of the Guardians or How to train Your Dragon. This is simply a work of fiction._

_Second things Second, how to read (if it confuses someone)._

_If any of you have read my other piece, "Funny Name", then you will know how this works. I switch from Jack's point of view to Hiccup's each time there is a line. This will be true for all except for dreams and when I decide to suddenly enter another character's point of view. THERE IS A DREAM IN THIS CHAPTER. It is Jack's. Do not get confused and ask me in a review just because you didn't read this. I will label if a new person's point of view when they are added. This probably won't happen unless later on I feel like it should be added._

_Third things third, my gratitude._

_Thank you all for reading, following, and reviewing! It means a lot! Also, If you choose to follow or add me as a favorite author please PM me so I can give a personal thank you :)_

* * *

Chapter 1

I would already be halfway across the small kingdom of Berk when the knights from the neighboring country, Merk, could realize they had lost me. I was staying at a small inn and tavern while I still could. It was nice to take my time when it was given to me. But soon enough they'd let the knights of Berk know I had made it across the border and the chase would begin anew. The woman behind the bar was rather chunky and in her late forties, with crow's feet gracing her cheeks and wild, curly red hair that still retained the shine of its youth. Or maybe that was just the oil coating left from not washing it. I couldn't really tell. "Anythin' I can get for yah, love? Yah didn't come down for breakfast this mornin'… I would remember seein' yah." She said, tapping her head for emphasis. Managing to keep a sigh down, I gave her a small, fake smile of appreciation. "Yes, actually. I've got a bag up in my room. It would be nice to have some things to fill it with before I head out again. Think you could help?" I asked, not wanting to piss anyone off this early in the morning, even though that seemed to be my specialty.

She wiped off a few crumbs from the bar top and smiled knowingly. "You're on the run, aren't you boy?" My eyes widened in surprise at her insight. "Well, I guess I'm not doing a very good job of hiding it, then." I said, finding a new sort of respect for the woman who had been able to pick me out so quickly. She only shook her head. "No, it's not that. I just know the type's all. Get 'em a lot through here. Not very hard, really. You don't go tradin' at the market wearin' _that_ sorta thing." She gestured at my attire pointedly. I took a drink of the water she had brought me and leaned on the back of the tall stool chair I sat upon. I had hoped to look homely with my ratty cloak draped over my shoulders and too-short brown trousers tied up with twine. Guess I'd overdone it. Quite honestly, though, I liked the look. Better than green tights for sure. Those things ride up too much. Not very manly if you ask me, no matter what they say about mobility or whatever else have they.

"Oh well, then. I guess that makes the charade just that much easier. Gives you a better idea of what I'll need I suppose." I told her, bringing us back to the point. She left her towel on the bar top and left to bring me something to stuff my bag with. I sipped on my water again, intending to fully enjoy my leisure before I had to leave again. It was never a good idea to stay in one place for too long, no matter how safe you thought you were. I had learned that the hard way when I was ten, the year I had first started out on my own. The ten day long ride-run-and-hide it had taken to get to Berk was still taking its toll, and the rough mattress I slept on last night had felt heavenly. The good thing was that I'd had a horse for over half the trek, so my feet weren't blistered.

Summer was the best and simultaneously the worst season for these kinds of jobs. On one hand, food was easy to come by and shelter unneeded apart for rain, and on the other hand, the days were longer, hotter, and more humid than the rest of the year, so you had to stay close to the rivers, close to where the guards would be searching. At least it was better than freezing to death in the snow and ice. I blended in nicely with the snow, however, with my white hair and pale complexion that only burned, never tanned, (much to my misfortune). It was hard to think about snow for too long in the heat that seeped in through the wooden walls. Needless to say, it was going to be a long trip.

The woman re-appeared three minutes later with a small basket in her hands. "There yah go, love. That should last yah for a little while." I rifled through its contents and found a handful of hard (but not stale) bread, a jar of fruit preserves, a sealed demijohn of water, some shelled nuts of all sorts, and five apples. Apples were good. Apples would last for some time, as would the preserves. I would save those for last, eating the bread first later that night, I decided. I handed her a few coins that I thought would suffice for the amount, since she hadn't stated a price. I could've easily taken it all and left, but I felt like I should pay when I had enough to, a philosophy none of my former comrades could understand. I thanked her and returned to my room with the basket of provisions in hand.

Inside my room, I transferred the goods from the basket to a small bag, which I then threw into a larger sack. I was tempted to take the blanket, but decided against it. It was too hot for the weather this time of year and too heavy to just carry around. Sure was comfy, though, and had I another bag, it would be gone. I slung my bag over my shoulder and exited the room. Walking downstairs, I waved good-bye to the mistress behind the bar and set out on my journey again. It was already hot. Very hot. If I thought I could get away with not burning in the sun I would've taken off my cloak, but if there was anything I hated more than being hot, it was having a sunburn, so it stayed put (much to my misfortune)(again).

The towns bordering the road kept getting larger and larger the closer you got to the kingdom's head, the castle city. The kingdom of Berk was currently being run by Stoick the Vast, a man known well throughout the world. He led with bravery and courage, and fought well in battle. His queen, Valhallarama, kept him in balance with her kindness and grace, even though it was said that she was equally as brave as her husband. Their son's name was Horrendous. A strange name for a prince, I thought, but then again, with a king named Stoick and a queen named Valhallerama, not much could be said. It wasn't as if he'd named himself. I carried my shoes in one hand, wanting to keep them functional for as long as I could. In the tall summer grass beside the path through a mountain meadow, I was reminded just how much I hated climbing uphill the further I went.

It was no wonder that Berk went to war as often as they did. I had never seen a richer, more plentiful country. It was a shame they lived as humbly as they did, but maybe that was why it was still so beautiful. When there was finally some tree cover, I took off my cloak. I knew this stretch of the road well. We had walked it before on our way to the neighboring country of Jerk, a nasty place I never wanted to return to. Too many rude hermits and businessmen that operated on their own benefit. Too bad for them that they didn't think sealed pockets were fashionable. I had made a killing in Jerk. I'd only go back if I was absolutely desperate, though. I didn't take a liking to being looked at as if I were scum by hermits. Tears down your self-esteem, it does.

Before sunset, I had reached the town nearest the castle. I would be able to hide as long as I kept my head down and didn't do anything overwhelmingly stupid.

Easy.

* * *

I could see it in my head, at about that very moment a maid would be knocking at my chamber door with instructions to wake me up. She would give an annoyed sigh after about the third try and would open the door gently to make sure I was awake. Then she'd give an exasperated grunt as she discovered that, yet again, her prince had gone missing. Sunlight was cresting over the mountainside as I sat in an old, tall pine to watch it paint colors across the sky. It was lovely, the best thing about mornings, my favorite time of day.

My father, King Stoick, found it strange that his only son was a morning person when neither he nor my mother were. He thought a great deal of things about me were abnormal, actually. I whittled away at a piece of wood in my hands with a small knife. The fat stick was slowly turning into a delicate serpent in my practiced hands. North, my old fencing instructor, had taught me how to carve wood after our sessions in the lawn when we had a little time left. That was when I was nine, though, and as my nineteenth birthday drew ever closer, I knew I wouldn't be allowed nearly as much free time soon. I cherished my freedom while I still had some of it left, before I would be expected to start taking my place alongside my father in wars and such.

It was a strange sort of prison, privilege. I knew not what the real world was like, I had heard only stories from kinder mentors or knights who cared to share a word with me. The world outside the castle honestly sounded like a most terrible place. It seemed like everyone was always fighting in the streets or that there were wars going on everywhere and no one sounded happy in the slightest. So while I wanted to hear more about it, I never wished to be a part of it. That was clear enough to me. You see, I didn't possess the gift my mother or father possessed. There was not a single brave bone in my skeleton. I still shrieked at spiders for heaven's sake! How was I supposed to handle a bloody war?!

I laid the serpent down on a limb beside me and buried my face in my hands. My mother thought that keeping me in the castle for the entirety of my childhood would protect me from the corruption of the outside world, but she was wrong. Horribly wrong. Protect me? Instead it had made me a coward… and a cumbersome one at that. I had none of my mother's famous grace for which she was known in the neighboring kingdoms. I was soft spoken and gawky, with limbs that never went the way I wanted them to and a voice that stuttered when I tried to be affirmative.

My only good point was my brain, really, and perhaps my kindness, even though that wasn't as up to par as I'd have liked it to be. I was good at chess, riding horses, and carving small figures out of wood. That was the extent of my talent… apart from when you gave me a machine. Sometimes I hated how well-made everything in the castle was. There was never anything to sneak away to fix. Anytime I found a mantle clock ticking off time or a wheelbarrow who's wheel was soon to fall off, I would quietly mend it while no one was watching.

I peeled my hands away from my face and looked up to see that the sun had fully risen. Time to go. I swung my legs over the side of the tree to see if I could spot the small pack of maids that would be out hunting for me in the main lawn. Sure enough, they were there like a gaggle of geese across the courtyard. Looked like I'd be sneaking in today as well. Just as I was about to jump down from my perch, the castle doors opened to reveal some knights with a new prisoner in their midst.

The prisoner looked raggedy, with brown trousers tied up with twine and a cloak that had seen better days. His hair, though, was pristinely white, like the clouds that gathered above on a clear summer day. It sparkled slightly, with a natural sheen to it. Or perhaps that was oil from not bathing. I couldn't tell.

The prisoner made a nice distraction (much to my good fortune), and while the maids were all preoccupied with gossip over the man, I snuck down from the tree and into the garden. Aster, the main gardener, was already waiting for me. "Yah never learn, do yah, my prince?" He asked, a small smile on his face. He was a foreigner from a country I had never heard of in my studies, and spoke like I had never heard anyone speak before. I enjoyed his company more than almost anyone else's. He spoke to me like he would one of his mates or when addressing someone he was fond of. It made me feel… whole. I was used to people treating me with indifference or being too careful to say almost anything around me my entire life. Apart from Aster, North, and Earl Sand, I had never really connected with anyone. But I was fine with being alone. I'd had a long time to get used to the silence. I'd learned long ago how to think.

Which made being social hard, by the way. I had attended balls and thrown balls and learned to dance at balls and so on and so forth, but they were never fun. I think they might have, had I been allowed to just sit in the corner and admire all of the gorgeous gowns and glass chandeliers that were only lit on special occasions. If anything, a ball was magnificently elegant. I wasn't a bad dancer, trained as I was from age five, but I wasn't a spectacular one either. At least I had never stepped on anyone's foot (much to my good fortune)(once more). Soon I would have to attend another for my long-awaited nineteenth birthday. A sort of coming-of-age. Not a month after my birthday, I would be sent on a brief tour of the kingdom and then shipped off to the warfront.

Responsibility for the kingdom was one gift I had hoped to avoid until I was at least twenty, but my father had other plans for me. I wasn't ready. It was as simple as that. Whist in front of my parents I made a good thespian, pretending to be brave, listing the accomplishments I hadn't actually accomplished in my fencing and fighting lessons. I was a wonderful liar. They had never once questioned me, mostly because they, too, wanted to believe it was true. Perhaps if I played the part for long enough, my role would become a reality. That was in the best case scenario, really, but there was always hope. "So, tryin' to make all the girls swoon in that handsome nightshirt yah got on there now are we?" Aster asked, taking note of my unchanged attire. "Bettah get in there soon or they'll all go into a fit. Yah'd think your breakfast was somethin' more important than the king's death by the way they react when you go missin'. Oh but um… long live the king, though."

His little slip-up made me smile for some reason, and it was a good day. All the previous troubling thoughts were washed away, for which I was grateful. We said our good-mornings and I crept up the servant's staircase to my room. The maids had already hung out my robes for the day. By the look of them, it seemed like I would be doing something athletic. I mentally cringed. That meant my uncle, Duke Pitch, would be coming later that day. I groaned loudly and slipped the garments over my head. After dressing, I took a route less travelled to the dining room and waited for the maids to get back in from their wild goose chase.

They walked in like waddling ducks all swarmed in a group, complaining loudly and being overall obnoxious creatures. I waited patiently for them to calm down enough to notice I was seated at the grand table, reading.

They all stopped dead in their tracks and cleared their throats when they had taken a breath for long enough to look up. They all smoothed their dresses and hair, stepping over quickly to my side. "Prince Horrendous! You weren't in your bed this morning… again. That's the second time this week!" Elizabell exclaimed. "Third. It's the third time this week, Elizabell." Susalina corrected her. "Oh… really? Hee hee! Silly me, I must've miscounted again. But back to my point. We were really worried! Where on Earth did you go?" Elizabell asked me, her frizzy blonde curls cascading down from her attempt at a bun. I sighed to myself, and put on a face I knew would save me from all their questioning. I slathered on the typical charming prince facade and stood up to face them. "Oh no! I've gone and done it again, haven't I? Ah, I hate when I do trouble you so… it's just that the flowers smelled so lovely this morning as their scent filled my room from the garden below that, well, I just couldn't resist! I snuck out early to surprise my _wonderful_ girls, who work so _very hard_ to make me happy, with a small gift, a token of my affection."

I was laying it on thick, yes, but they wouldn't know the difference. I pulled a few flowers out of my coat pocket that Aster cut each morning for this very purpose. "The blossoms below reminded me so much of my own beautiful little flowers, my own private garden in the castle, my lovely maids. So I picked only the best for each of you… I hope you are not too angry with me." I said, giving them an apologetic pout. It took all of the strength their slight forms could muster not to swoon. That would be enough. Elizabell, Isanna, Juiliara, and Susalina all grasped at their chests and squealed silently, overcome with emotion. Once they had all somewhat gotten ahold of themselves, they looked back at me. Juiliara was the first to speak, a head below all the others, her voice was high and soft. "Oh, I'll forgive you most definitely, our sweet prince!" she said, followed by Isanna's "Of course! How could I not!" Then came Susalina's usual, "Oh yes, yes, yes! Um, I mean no, no, no. I'm not mad, no!" and finally, Elizabell again. She seemed close to tears, a true romantic. "My! How beautiful! Of course I forgive you as well… just… leave us a warning next time." She said, bushing heavily.

I pretended to heave a heavy sigh of relief. "Oh, I am so glad! Do you like them?"

I had asked as a formality, but once more I was bombarded with vigorous repetitions of "Yes!" and "Oh, of course!" Eventually they left to retrieve my breakfast, giggling excitedly and comparing their flowers. I could already tell it was going to be a long day.

* * *

All right. Just because I jumped off a roof after being chased by a mad chicken on the loose does not mean I tried to steal said chicken. It wasn't labelled after all. I just thought it was free range. How was I supposed to know it was part of the king's flock? You'd think that would be closer to the castle at least. It didn't really matter what I thought, however. People didn't tend to listen to the protests of prisoners. The dungeon was dark as night when compared to the brilliant courtyard they had dragged me through in order to get me down there. The entirety of the castle city had been like that, as clean and bright as sparkling brook. I had fancied staying hidden there for maybe one more day if not for that damn chicken.

But instead, I now shared a cell with a man that had a long, jagged scar across his left eye. He was huge. No I mean really, he was monumental, this guy. He stood at least two feet taller than me (which was saying something) and had enough muscles to lift the whole castle. He took up about half of the small cell just by sitting down. Sleeping was another thing altogether. When he sprawled out across the floor for a nap, I would have approximately three square feet in which to curl myself upon the stone floor. His name was Putrid. A fitting title.

I was beginning to think that the whole odd-naming thing was just some strange tradition in Berk. This theory was confirmed when I learned that my jailor's name was Gobber. After a few days in the cell with Putrid's solemn silence, I had turned to him as he picked at his supper of gruel. "What you lookin' at, boy? Think I got a funny face or somethin'?" He had asked. I shook my head. "No, my good sir. I was admiring your hook actually. Reminds me of a friend I had once, only he kept his… _addition_ in this wonky crook shape that he never found the time to fix. Friend isn't the right word, though… compatriot seems more appropriate. He was the one who helped me escape from my old country when the crusades were just beginning. I was still just a small thing then, just seven years of age… Strange how time passes so quickly."

Gobber looked at me like I had gone mad. I stared back, wanting to hold his attention. Any words would've been fine, even insults welcomed. At least it was some human conversation. Things got lonely in the darkness. You could still hear the howling and curses of real mad men and murderers echoing, yes, but that became nothing more than background music after one got used to it. Which was quickly, if you wanted to sleep (which I did). Gobber stared like that for a long time and then suddenly grinned. "Ah, What are yah, boy? The only reason anyone ever speaks to their jailor is to complain… but instead here yah go tellin' me about some old _compatriot_ o' yours? You're a strange one, son, I'll give you that much."

The words were pleasant enough, so I would try to hold the conversation for as long as possible. It felt nice to work my underused vocal cords, having been silent for three days. Or at least, I thought it had been three days. After talking with Gobber for a good while longer, I learned that I had actually been in there for five days already and the only reason I couldn't tell was because my meals had been irregular. After a while, each day would pass exactly like its predecessor in the dirty place. I feared that I would grow ill before I even had the chance to ask for a pardon and thus my freedom. I talked with Gobber every time I got the chance. I told him of my travels across the world and how I had eventually wound up in the dungeon. He laughed when I recounted that bloody chicken. We became good friends before long, which was nice. I hadn't had much constant company in some years. When he would visit we'd talk of the matters of the world outside and such. Putrid usually took a nap during these talks.

By the time I had been in the dungeon for two weeks, and when I was sure it was safe to do so, I complained to Gobber for the first time. "There's not many things I miss, you know, about the world outside, but I can tell you this much; I should've enjoyed sunlight more. You don't realize how much of a joy it is until it's been taken from you."

Gobber frowned at me and plunged into a look of deep thought. He flicked his eyes at me after a few moments as he stood back up. "…Wait here for a moment, lad. I'll be back in a minute." Wait? Well, what else was I going to do? I watched as he carefully ascended the stone steps, disappearing from sight. I leaned against the cold bars of the cell and attempted to get some rest while I waited…

I was back at the pond, a gorgeous silvery blue in the summer sun. My sister's slight form was beside me, wading at the water's edge. A strong sense of nostalgia washed over me, pulling up an ancient pain in my chest. Before long, she was tripping back towards me, beginning to cough.

* * *

_No…_

When she was fully out of the water, small red bumps began plaguing her pale skin.

_Please no…_

She started shivering as she collapsed into my arms. "Jackson… it really hurts…"

_No! Stop it! I can't do this again!_

Suddenly her shivering stopped and her eyes closed.

_No… no… please… not again…._

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, the familiar nightmare replaying in my head. I rubbed at my temple with two fingers as I stood to shake the visions out of my head. The worst thing about silence was that it forced you to think. I had managed to keep the dream at bay for two weeks. Why now? Why did I have to remember her right when I had found a small bit of hope? Fortunately, I didn't have much time to recount it. Before long, I could hear Gobber's voice combined with someone else's. "I promise yah, he's fine! He'll make one hell of a stable boy I tell yah… Weren't yah lookin' for one not too long agoo?" I heard Gobber ask.

A male voice answered in some strange accent not even I had heard before. "Oh come off it, man. You're getting' soft, that's what this is. Yah've nevah asked for the release of no prisonah before now… what's got you so worked up about this one?" The voice asked. A small bit of radiance shone at the entrance to the stairs and I could hear their footsteps as they drew nearer. I quickly swiped at my hair and face, trying to look at least half decent for the man that would probably determine my fate. When they came around the corner, there was Gobber, as usual, and a tall, lean man with short-cut gray hair and tattoos up his arms. He was wearing an apron that looked more for gardening than cooking and an icy stare that struck you to the core.

By the saints… how was I going to get out of this one?

* * *

_So, first chapter!_

_It feels great to be on a new story... *breathes in fresh mountain air* Now that I know what I'm doing I think this one will go a little bit smoother. I'm going to update every weekend (probably Saturdays, but Sundays if I'm running late) unless something happens like my recent hospital trip in the middle of FN. _

_Thank you all for reading! A special shout out to HoneyBeez, thesamaritan, JMarieAllenPoe, sword slasher, kitty.0, shadow lunar heart, and Kigen Dawn for their kind reviews and patience from the very beginning of my first piece, they are really awesome :)_

_I promise you, I do have the end of Funny Name finished, but I am currently in the editing process. It will be out tomorrow._

_Love to you all!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I could hear the small tapping of feet down the hall as a maid came to wake me. "_By the virgin_…" I muttered under my breath. I didn't want to deal with any of them this morning, especially after another hefty fencing lesson with uncle Pitch. I had bruises all over from where the sabre had poked harshly into me. With a deep sigh I decided I would at least have some fun with it. As the footsteps grew closer, they became identifiable as Juiliara's, light and staccato. I flipped myself out of bed and walked over to the window. Throwing the curtains open, I stood in the bright morning light with my back to the door.

* * *

(Juiliara's POV)

I took a moment to smooth my dress and tidy my hair when I arrived at the prince's door. The prince had been sneaking out before sunrise more and more often, so it probably wouldn't matter what I looked like anyway… but still. I knocked lightly at the hard, dark wood of the door and waited for a response. I looked around the wide hallway around me, taking in the magnificence of the castle. It really was a luxurious place to work in. I loved every part of it, even looking after the rascal liege. With no answer, I knocked once more, a little harder this time. I was sure it would be to no avail, but this was how things were done. You didn't give up on the prince unless you absolutely had to.

A few moments later, after hearing no indication that he was awake, I opened the door. "Prince Horrendous it's ti-!"

In front of me stood Prince Horrendous. He was illuminated by the light from the window that shone through his white nightshirt… and there was something I knew none of the other girls had ever seen before. "U-um! I'm sorry, y-your highness! I thought you were still sleeping. I-I'll go fetch a change of clothes right away!" I fumbled, trying to find my reason. Prince Horrendous turned around, a small smile on his face. "Oh, good morning, Juiliana. I'm sorry I didn't hear you knock. Thank you."

My heart pounded in my chest. I bowed slightly and left the room quickly. Reaching a hand up to feel the blooming blush on my checks, I found them hot and red. With fast steps I rushed down to the kitchen to find all the other girls waiting anxiously for my news. I leaned against a wall, finally safe. The girls looked on with wonder and curiosity and I was soon buried under a tidal wave of questions. "What is it?" "Ooh! Something happened didn't it?!" "You're blushing…" "What did he do?!"

I walked over to the small wooden table in the middle of room and sat down, fanning myself lightly with one hand. "So I went to go wake the prince up as usual, knocking once, then twice. Then I walked in the room, thinking he wasn't going to be there… oh but he was! You know that white nightshirt he's so fond of for the softness… and how it's been worn down by so many washings? Well, he was standing up by the light of the window and as I walked in and… it was just… _there!_"

* * *

I snickered quietly to myself as Juiliana's footsteps retreated back down the hallway. Well, that would keep them out of my hair for a little while at least. I threw on a simple brown and green tunic, one of my favorites, and some other clothes and headed out the door. Before long, I found myself outside, walking towards the stables. It was yet another beautiful summer morning, and the sun hadn't risen enough to reach its usual blistering temperature. Dew still lined the grass and soaked into my shoes as I heard distant whinnies protruding from the stables.

I made my way over to Toothless, a sturdy black stallion I had recently taking a liking to. His eyes shined with excitement and bestial anticipation for a run. "Morning, bud." I greeted him, retrieving his saddle and lead. I secured them tightly around his middle and opened the gate to let him out. When we had made it into the open air, I swung myself atop him, patted his neck, and wrapped my hand around a bit of his hair (I wasn't too fond of reins, saddles were uncomfortable enough without something stuck in your mouth). I clicked my heels gently into his side, telling him it was okay to go.

He took off faster than a rabbit, making my hair fly backwards and my heart beat faster. It was the most incredible feeling, almost like flying on the ground. Toothless' stride was so smooth you could barely feel his gallop as we raced across the yard toward the gardens. There were still a few jumping hurdles set up from the last time I had taken Stormfly for a ride, so I led him over to them by gently tugging at his mane. When he saw them, he immediately picked up speed. Somehow that was still possible, even though the speed we had been going at before was faster than any other horse I'd ever had. Coming to the first hurdle, he leaped over with grace and strode over to the next, jumping it with equal finesse.

We had almost gotten to a third hurdle when I heard a shout coming from the direction of the castle. I turned around to see Aster waving to me from the garden's side door. To my surprise, beside him stood the white-haired prisoner from a few weeks ago. Intrigued, I ran Toothless back over to where they stood. "Morning, Aster." I addressed him, giving a small nod. I wasn't sure if I should be guarded or not with the stranger at his side, but Aster wanted me to meet him, so he couldn't be all that bad. "Mornin', my prince. There's someone I'd like yah to meet." He said, stepping back to leave Jack in full view. "Prince Horrendous, this is Jack Frost, the new stable boy we've been lookin' for... Jack, this is the lone high prince of Berk, Prince Horrendous Haddock the third."

* * *

When I'd imagined a prince Horrendous, this was the furthest thing from what I had in mind. He had a kind smile, and bright green eyes still widely open from his morning ride with a slight form that looked elegant and strong all at once. I bowed from the waist in respect, but he waved a hand at the gesture. "Thank you… but please don't… It's a pleasure to meet you, Jack Frost. And tell me… just how long has Aster been keeping you a secret? I thought the stables had been cleaner lately." He threw a playful glance at Aster, who shrugged. "Hide? I think of it more as givin' him time to train without his royal highness interfering."

Prince Horrendous rolled his eyes, "'Come off it! Have you seen the girls? I'd be surprised if you had." He asked with a mischievous smirk. Aster raised an eyebrow to this, "No I haven't… and why exactly would you be surprised?" The prince just chuckled and avoided the question, "Doesn't matter. I'm sure you'll hear all about it later today anyway." Without another word, he rode off back towards the closest hurdle, jumping it swiftly and then heading back for the stables.

The prince had been… radiant. That was the best word I had to describe him. Aster laughed softly at my side, "That boy never learns." He said, shaking his head. "C'mon, Jack. You've got enough free time to come help me with those petunias in the shaded garden." He told me, and I followed with a sigh. It was nice to be able to work with my hands in the sun. It was something I'd never had the time to do before. Before the crusades, my father had been teaching to become a blacksmith like him, but that was over in a matter of weeks since we were forced to flee the country. The flowers had a nice smell and the air in the mountains was clear and fresh after the weeks of being trapped inside the dungeon. Though it had taken Bunnymund some time to warm up to me, he had eventually become kinder. "So, who are these 'girls' the prince was referring to earlier?" I asked.

Aster picked up a small trowel, digging into the soft Earth of a flower bed. "The prince's personal maids. There's four of them in total and they are the most scatter-brained and silly creatures the world has ever known." He said, blowing at some of the gray hair that fell onto his face. I stood astounded, "Four? Why on Earth would anyone need four personal maids?!" I asked. Aster shrugged, "It's not that much really. His father has eleven, and his mother, seventeen." I blinked a few times, wondering how great it must be to have seventeen people cater to your every need. "Ok then, so why does he keep so few?" I asked, still curious. Aster nodded to himself in thought. "The prince… he's modest. He doesn't really care to exploit his wealth since he feels he doesn't deserve it, which he does. Honestly, he'd make a bettah king than his hot-headed fathah, always dragging the bloody country to war. People see it as brave… but it's foolish. I didn't say that, though, you hear me?" He said, giving me a warning look. I raised my dirt caked hands, "I won't say anything, thief's honor." I told him, and went back to my work.

The day in the garden passed quickly before me. I fell into bed and slept better than I had in years, to wake to another day much the same as the last. It was still before sunrise, but I walked into the small servant's kitchen where I grabbed a piece of bread and butter as breakfast and headed towards the stables for work. I heard someone inside, and assumed it was Aster fixing something. "Bunnymund? What are you doing up so early, you old goat?" I asked, turning the corner. Instead of finding Aster, though, I found the prince standing beside the stall housing the same horse he'd been riding yesterday, gently stroking its nose. "Oh! I'm sorry, your highness. I thought you were Mr. Bunnymund…" I apologized. The prince laughed lightly at my folly and beckoned me forward with a wave of his hand. "Good morning… Jack, was it?" I nodded. "Yes, sire." I said, trying to keep formal. The prince looked saddened by the title though. "Ah… that's very kind of you, but I prefer conversation without titles getting in the way. Please, call me Hiccup. It's a moniker of sorts, since I know my other name doesn't fit too well." He laughed a little, then continued, "Aster gave it to me years ago after a bout of Hiccups I'd had while learning to ride a horse, which had caused the horse to buck me off into the river. Ever since, he's never addressed me as Horrendous unless we were in the midst of company." He explained, laughing some more at the familiar memory.

I grinned as well, wondering how my previous perception of princes and royals in general had been so wrong. I used to think they were all just pompous pigs with more money than they knew how to spend yet still felt it wasn't enough. That was the way the king of my old country had been, drinking his subjects dry. That wasn't the case for prince… Hiccup, however. It seemed almost as though he was ashamed of being a royal, something I couldn't really understand. I walked closer to the stall with the magnificent black stallion inside. "He's one of the finest of the team, fast as lightning." I told him, as if he didn't already know that.

Prince Hiccup nodded fervently. "Isn't he? Even though he isn't a show horse, he'll definitely make a good war horse… if I could bring myself to use him, that is. I don't think I could, though. It would feel like condemning him to death." He said, lowering his face to the horse's. "I'm spoiled like that, I suppose. Once I get attached to animal I can't let it go… been like that ever since I was little. Anyway, do you ride?" He asked unexpectedly. I nodded my head. "Yes, but never for pleasure, really, only if I had somewhere to go." I told him, not wanting to give away too much. He nodded, "Is Aster expecting you soon?" He asked. I took the hint, somewhat disappointed, "Oh, no, not yet… but I'll leave you to your riding." I told him, backing away. Suddenly he reached out to pull my sleeve, stopping me. "No! Um… I mean, please, would you care to ride with me? I-If you're not busy, that is." He said.

I blinked for a moment, "Um… Prince Hiccup, are you sure that would be alright? Wouldn't it seem strange to be riding with your servant?" I asked him, pondering the strange request. The prince's eyes lit up with hope. "Oh no, no! None of the nobles to whom it would really matter will be up for at least another hour… and I'm sure none of my other _assistants_ will care. They know I like to involve everyone when I can." He said. I took note of his blatant non-use of the word servant, wondering if it was yet another title that made him uncomfortable. "Well… if that's the case then it would be an honor." I said, happy to accept the offer. A large grin flew over the prince's face, "Wonderful! It's been ages since I had a riding partner… apart from my idiot cousin, Snotlout." The prince sighed in remembrance of Snotlout, who I assumed he wasn't very fond of. "Well, choose whichever horse you like. They're all mine apart from the two nearest the entrance. Those belong to my father and mother exclusively." He said, leading Toothless out of the small stall to saddle him.

I did as I was told, choosing a light blonde horse named Stormfly. I had noticed he was the second fastest horse in the team during the few days I had spent watching them roam and run around the castle. He stayed put as I saddled and reined him. By the time I was done, prince Hiccup was already outside. "Sorry to keep you waiting… Are you going to ride without reins?" I asked him, wondering if he had simply forgotten them. He shook his head. "I don't use reigns. They're trained well enough to do without them." He said. I shook my head at the unconventional prince. "Alright, then. Lead the way, my prince." I said. I figured he wouldn't get angry over that title since Aster had called him that yesterday. He nodded and gave the signal for Toothless to go. I followed close behind him, feeling the early morning wind as the first traces of sunlight trailed through the trees.

It was a strange thing to ride a horse for fun. I felt myself trying to look back over my shoulder a few times, an old habit from running away all the time. We galloped around the castle just chatting for a while. Another strange idea I'd had about nobles was that they couldn't think for themselves, but Hiccup had opinions and philosophies on everything. His musings were of an innocent nature, as you could tell he had been quite sheltered from the world, but they were definitely his own. It was nice just to listen to him speak, even though he had this strange awkward stuttering about him that told me he wasn't very used to normal pleasant conversation. You wouldn't notice it when there were only a few words to be spoken, but when he got heated on a particular subject he would stammer. It was quite endearing, I thought, to have such a different way of seeing things.

When we were finished, the sun had risen fully. We led our horses back to the stables and carefully took off their saddles and reins. "That was great! We should really do that again sometime!" He said, a smile playing on his lips. I gave him a smile of my own, "Any time, my prince." I told him. It really had been fun to just ride and talk like we had, and I had taken a liking to the future king's company. In the brief silence before our good-byes, there came a calling through the courtyard. "Oh no…" prince Hiccup lamented, dragging a hand down his face. "Well, so much for slipping past them today." He said, straightening his tunic and brushing the horse hair off himself. I looked at him in confusion, "Is something wrong?" I asked, wondering what had happened to upset him so.

He took a heavy sigh, as if his next word weighed him down terribly. "That's the girls… and I don't have any flowers as an excuse." He said. I tilted an eyebrow in question, but decided to leave it as their voices neared the entrance to the stables. "Prince Horrendooooous!" "Yoohoo!" "It's time for your breakfast, your majesty!" The prince stepped forward and closed his eyes, preparing for the girls heading his way. They entered the open doorway to the stables with cries of joy as they laid their eyes on the prince. "Oh there you are!" They squealed in unison, straightening their skirts and hair. Hiccup pulled his back straight and pulled up a charming grin for them. "Good morning, girls! Oh my, did I forget to leave a note _again?_ I'm so terribly sorry. I was just going out for a ride with Jack, have you met him? He's the new stable boy Aster found."

I stood silent for a moment, taking in the abrupt change in the prince. He nodded at me encouragingly, and said to introduce myself. I stepped forward, nodding to the girls. "Good morning, ladies. You are Prince Hic- I mean, Prince Horrendous' personal maids, correct?" I asked. They all stood silent for a moment, whispering between themselves and blushing. Finally, one of the taller girls with blonde frizzy hair spoke out. "Oh, yes, we are, Mr…?" She asked, clutching lightly at her skirts while the others giggled around her. "Jack, Jack Frost, no mister." I told her, keeping a polite smile on my face for the prince's sake. No wonder he had tried to avoid them.

"Well, Jack Frost, we'll probably see you around then… but now it's time for the prince to come in for breakfast. His uncle is already at the table waiting for him…" At this, the prince's smile faded. "Oh… is he? I… shouldn't keep him waiting. Excuse me please, girls." He said, exiting without a goodbye. All of the girls' faces dropped after he left. "I wonder why he does that?" "Well, his uncle is cruel…" "I wish there were some way to help him." The girls bemoaned. "Excuse me, girls, but why is breakfast with his uncle such a bad thing?" I asked them. They all directed their full attention back to me again. "Well… his uncle is Duke Pitch… an atrocious man still sore over his brother's rule." "He takes it out on the prince, I suppose, as a way to get back at his brother." "It's so sad… whenever you so much as mention his uncle's name, the prince gets terribly depressed…"

Their sad testimonies left me speechless. It was disheartening to see the prince, who's light had been so brilliant, seem so cold. I dismissed myself from the girls (finding it easier said than done) and went to find Aster in one of the gardens. "So, have a nice ride with the prince there?" he asked, obviously put off by my earlier absence. I nodded with a guilty smile, "Yes, I did… but he had to scurry off to his uncle, I suppose." I told him, to which his face dropped much like the prince's had. "Why that nasty old-! What business has he got with Hiccup this early in the mornin'?!" Somehow he had known that the prince would tell me the nick-name during our ride, and I laughed inwardly at how I had been so easily accepted between the two of them. "Breakfast. The girls came and found him not too long ago." I told him, picking up my tools and setting to work at his side. Aster looked put off by the news and huffed slightly, but said nothing more on the subject.

LB

I tried to look as best I could, not wanting my uncle to find anything wrong with my attire, at least. He would always find something wrong with me, from the habit of crossing my ankles (caused by being too short for the chairs most of my life) to the way I held my spoon just a little bit off to his liking, it would never be good enough. I entered the grand dining room where he sat, waiting. "You're late." He hissed, first thing. I knew better than to expect a good-morning from him by then. "I'm very sorry. Good-morning, Duke Pitch." I greeted, hating the sound of it as the words left my lips. The last thing I wanted to do was wish him a good morning. He huffed in disappointment and waited for me to sit down, carefully watching my ankles. "Don't make such noise when you push your chair in, it's unbecoming." He said. Like always, he found the smallest of things wrong. All I could do was quietly sit back and apologize.

Breakfast went on like this for far too long. When he had finally left, I gave a huge relieved sigh. "How much longer is he planning to stay?" I asked Earl Sand, who had come in to give me the schedule for the day. He shrugged, a man of few words, and gave me a small piece of paper with the day's itinerary. It was brief. I wouldn't have much to do apart from a few fittings and a meeting with… who was that?

Earl Sand was already gone before I could ask, replaced by the girls, who had come to take up the dishes. "Would one of you mind drawing a bath for me, please? Oh, and lay out something nice, it seems I've got some company later on tonight." I instructed them before leaving the room. I snuck into the library for some quiet privacy while waiting for the bath and pulled out a few collective poetries given to my Grandfather before I was born. Neither my father nor my mother had any use for them, so I was happy to read the lyrics to my heart's content. The girls found me when I had read a third of the way through the book to tell me the bath was ready. I reluctantly sat the book aside for later and followed them back to the bath. I thanked them lightly, then sank into the warm soapy water. They had scented it again, this time with roses. I didn't mind really, I liked the smell, but I was sure my uncle would find it much too feminine and scold me for it later on.

I sank myself deeper into the water, trying to push him from my mind by humming a hymn I'd heard not too long ago. There was a large window at the foot of the bath, the purpose of which I had never guessed apart from to look at the unique rose garden outside. The smell matched the scenery, something simple that made me happy. I scrubbed at my sides and back with a new soap that lathered well, adding even more bubbles to the water's surface. It was peaceful, and I made myself relax as best as I could, wondering about the meeting that would take place later that day. I felt myself becoming dangerously close to falling asleep when there came a noise from outside. I looked out over the foot of the bath to see Jack and Aster coming to tend the rose garden. They were talking about something, but the window made it impossible to hear. I scrubbed through my hair one last time before getting out, the soap burning my eyes when I wasn't careful. When I had reached the small dress table, I noticed there was a strange lack of towels. "Ummm… Oh dear."

I called out to the girls to see if one of them could hear me, but they were probably straightening things up around my hall. Extremely aware of the two gardeners outside, I tried to hide pathetically behind the table (which only came to my waist). I considered wrapping myself in a rug, but that wouldn't do. I looked up with a worried expression, only to meet the rather confused gaze of Jack, who then proceeded to laugh merrily as a ruby red blush painted my cheeks. "_Oh Dammit!_" I cursed, covering up everything as best as I could. "GIRLS!" I yelled, extremely embarrassed by this point. There was a small scurrying of heeled feet as one of them knocked on the door. "Yes, Prince Horrendous? Is everything alright?"

I took a few breaths to calm myself, all whilst under the laughter-filled stare of Jack. Honestly, had it been any other Prince he would've been beheaded. The nerve… "Yes, girls, you forgot the towel… again." I told them, rubbing at my face with one hand as if the red on my cheeks would wipe off. They all gave little enlightened gasps and Elizabell quickly ran into the room with her eyes covered. "Thank you." I said, before turning her in the direction of the door again. I couldn't get the towel on fast enough, tying it tightly around my waist. She had brought in a smaller towel and robe in as well, which I used to dry my hair and cover up with once I was dry. When I looked back over to the window, Jack had gone back to work in the dirt, but he turned around just long enough to wink at me before Aster slapped him on the back of the head. I didn't think my blush could grow any deeper, but it had, miraculously.

I walked back to my room petrified and unsure of how I would be able to face Jack the next time I saw him. Shedding the robe, I pulled on some clothes and climbed into a large cushioned chair in the corner of my room. I buried my face in a pillow, unwilling to go out in the state I was in. I didn't know why it bothered me so much, since I had been bathed by assistants (due to my mother's insistence) up until the age of fifteen. Perhaps it was his laughter, or maybe the wink? I slapped softly at my cheeks, hoping to force the thoughts out of my mind, and stood. I would force myself out of my sulk. I had a meeting. I couldn't be bothered with useless emotions while acting properly before company. After combing my hair, I took back off into the hallway towards the library.

As I neared the dining hall, however, I was confronted by distant shrieks and terrified screams. My embarrassment forgotten for the moment, I jogged down the hall to find the table swarmed in a mess of assistants. "What's going on here?!" I asked, frightened by all the commotion. Many of the women were crying, their tears falling down in discolored splotches on their skirts. The room grew quiet as they decided who should answer me before Aster stepped forward. He spoke softly, where no one else would hear. "I'm… so sorry, Hiccup… It's your mother." He took a long, deep breath before continuing,

"…She's been poisoned.

* * *

_Aaaaaaaand... cue the plot!_

_This is already going so much smoother than Funny Name was like woooooowwwww._

_Anywhoo, enjoy your cliffhanger *winks*_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was standing across the room, still in semi-shock when the room grew quiet and everyone turned to face prince Hiccup. I hadn't heard his arrival, but his presence was like that of a calm before the storm. It was something that didn't feel quite there, like a dream, yet it was tangible at the same time. He held his head high, somehow, before Aster turned to give him the news. I couldn't hear what he said, but I knew it would be short and to-the-point. Hiccup's face twisted into a look of confusion at first, then dread, and finally of terrible sadness. He didn't shed a tear, though, as he walked over to the table where his mother's form laid still. All eyes were on him as his lips pressed into a tight line. "Someone… send for my father, he should be out in the city with the grand master knight, and when he's been found… have the church bells rung." A few servants exited the room to do as he had instructed while the women continued to mourn in the corners.

The prince lifted his head. "Aster… bring her some lilies, please. Those were her favorite." He charged. Aster nodded, and left to do so, beckoning for me to leave with him. With the prince's last words being those to Aster, he hastened out of the room. I caught a glimpse of his face as he opened the door, finding it to be oddly devoid of emotion, holding back. He was stronger than I would've given him credit for. Maybe it was still just shock, and he hadn't fully taken it in yet, but you could see it in the way he held his mouth closed tight. He was hiding it away, keeping up appearances. I suddenly wondered what his real face was. Was it radiant, like the first time we met, or overly friendly like with the girls, or even awkward and opinionated like when we went riding? Which was the genuine prince Hiccup? I thought about it, and soon realized that this face… that was him.

Gods know why I wanted to, but my arms ached to comfort the royal. It was obvious he had been hurting for a long time. He left the room before I could do anything, though, rushing out the door. I found my way back over to Aster, who led me through the halls and out into the open air of one of the gardens. The sunlight felt stuffier than usual, like it was trying too hard to be happy. We cut the tips off of all the different kinds of lilies, laying them in the crooks of our arms. Their deep yellow and red pollen fell on our shirts like colored flour, leaving small rust-colored stains. They smelled the same as they had yesterday, but now the fragrance was the signal of an ending, with a heaviness that wasn't there before.

"Aster… who do you think it was?"

My senior only huffed, scowling at the flowers with a sadness in the silvers of his eyes. "I don't 'ave the slightest… but whoevah they are, they deserve worse than what any of us on Earth could evah treat 'em to. Vallhalerama was a good woman… above all else, a fine woman, and an even better queen. Lord knows she was a wonderful, if not a little overprotective, mother. I… can't imagine how Hiccup's taking all this. For his sake… for his sake more than anything I hope they find the bastard." I had learned over the past few days that Aster would rant and yell and be an overall grumpy bunny, but right then I saw what it was like for him to be truly angry. He didn't yell, but his voice held a lower growl that made you quiver. Forget looks, Aster could kill with his words.

When we both had large armfuls of lilies, we put them into matching vases (usually reserved for parties and such). Walking back into the room where the dead queen was being handled by the castle physician was difficult for me. I didn't like seeing corpses, especially those of people I had never met. They made me uncomfortable, bringing back unwanted memories of the crusades. Aster asked the physician and two other servants where they would be taking the queen. They said they would take her to an extra chamber to put her in a bed for the king and prince and other royals to say their prayers and farewells. We followed them as they carried the late queen to said room and laid her down. Aster and I placed the flowers on either side of her on the two bedside tables. Unable to contain my curiosity, I snuck a look at the late queen.

Her eyes had been shut, for which I was grateful. Many people would say she could be sleeping peacefully, but I hated the overdone observation. People had said the same thing about my own mother when she was gone. Sleeping? Who wakes up from death? My eyebrows furrowed, putting a knot in my forehead. Why were all of these memories coming back _now?_ I had repressed them for years, focusing only on myself, on the road ahead. Running was all that mattered, nothing else. _What matters now that didn't before?_ I inquired inwardly.

I was sure she had been a beautiful woman when she was alive. I wondered if her cheeks had held the same rosy tint her son's did. They certainly shared the freckles that graced their cheeks and hands. My curiosity sated, died down, and I looked away quickly. We were coming out of the room when great booming footsteps could be heard down the hall. They were approaching fast, but Aster recognized them immediately. "Step to the side, Jack." He said, walking to put his back against the wall. I followed his lead, wondering why I did so at first. Then the footsteps turned the corner, and a man with a long red beard and terrified eyes came running towards the door we had just left through. When he and a few other men had disappeared behind the door, Aster took the servant's staircase back down to the small lodgings we were provided.

The hallway was in an uproar, and I took note of the lack of kitchen personnel. "Surely it wasn't chef Sheepmeade!" "No… I don't think it would be him… Maybe one off his assistants?" "Well, Fishlegs wouldn't do it. He's too dumb to pull off that sort of thing!" "What if it was the gardener?!" "No! Absolutely not. Aster would never do anything to hurt the prince… and _especially_ not the queen… he was her most _avid fanatic_ after all…" I tried to see Aster's reaction to that particular piece of gossip, wondering what the woman had meant by it. He flinched slightly, but his face stayed in the same frown it had been in since he heard the news. I took a mental picture of the woman, saving it for later if Aster or I would ever need an ally. Couldn't hurt, anyway. Collecting faces was just another habit left from running.

We walked back to the gardener's shed on the side of the castle where we grabbed our tools and supplies. Aster said nothing as we worked through the Earth. It set me on edge, usually he would at least pick on me once or twice for not getting something right, but now he just silently corrected it himself. I left him alone, getting better at knowing when to shut up. I hated the disturbed quiet, it only reminded me that I had thoughts I'd rather keep from thinking. The sun beat down on my back through my shirt and sun hat. Aster had laughed at me for wearing the hat earlier, since it was too big for me, but I'd later explained to him my aversion to sunburns and he'd nodded in surrender.

I felt the dirt beneath my hands. The unwanted memories had brought along unwanted feelings as well. My heart felt heavy and had sunk so far into my stomach that lunch was soon forgotten. Aster felt the same, though he didn't voice an opinion on the matter, so we worked through the time we would've usually spent over the meal instead.

* * *

It felt like something had been ripped apart inside of me. Why were all these people hovering around me?! Gods, I just wanted them to go away. I wanted -no, needed- to be alone. There was the ever-present sting behind my eyes. I wouldn't cry in front of these people. They were all crying about my mother. Why should they get to cry? They did it to attract attention to themselves, to show their fake compassion. I hated them all for doing something so selfish. They hadn't let me slip away like I'd wanted to. Instead they kept up the incessant apologies and testimonials. All I wanted was to go and see my mother… what was left of her, anyway.

The only break I got from the crowd was when I excused myself to the lavatory. Inside, I washed my hands, looking in the mirror. People had always said my mother and I looked so similar. She was in the shape of my face and the freckles on my cheeks. We had the same laugh. It was hard to accept that she was gone. I had to see it… see _her_, for myself. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew she was gone. I didn't want to acknowledge it. I kept my hands busy with the water, cupping it in my hands, then releasing it back into the bowl again. Unable to calm down, I took a handful and splashed it onto my face, then another, and another, trying to wash away something that wasn't there.

_You have to pull yourself together_.

I told myself this as many times as it took for me to stop washing and dry my face and hands. Walking back out of the wash room, I was once again bombarded with a fresh new round of nobles. I paid them no mind this time, walking towards my mother's room, telling them all that I had somewhere else I needed to be. As I walked through the crowded halls, busy with people coming and going and trying to get a look at my mother. The crowd got denser the further I went, but when they realized it was me coming through, they quickly parted. Without realizing it, I had come to the door behind which my mother would lay. Two guards stood outside, pushing eager nobles out of the way. They were about to treat me the same way before they saw my face. "Prince Horrendous… Your father has left. You may go inside now."

Taking a deep breath, I tried to steady myself for the scene ahead. One of the guards opened the door, allowing me to go inside. I walked into the dark room, the curtains drawn, lit only by a few candelabras. The scent of lilies lightly hit my nose as I walked in. The fragrance reminded me of my childhood, back when my mother would come to watch my lessons in the garden. Aster would always give me a lily to take to her when the lesson was over. She'd smile and nod at Aster across the way, then take me by the hand inside for a snack.

Now the familiar smell was a sort of comfort. I walked to the edge of the bed, where a chair was. I assumed my father had sat in that seat not too long ago. I took his place, lowering myself into the chair. Finally I found the courage to look up and see the sight I had hoped wouldn't be there. She looked lifeless, which made sense, considering…

I let out a shaky sigh. Now that it would be okay for the tears to flow, they wouldn't. "Morning, mum." I told her, laying both of my hands atop the blanket. There was no reply, which I'd expected. I don't know why I said the words, it was already deep into the afternoon, but I just felt the need to say them. Her hand was still reached out from where my father had held onto it. I pushed my hand toward hers, tentatively, until I had laid my hand inside hers. It felt wrong. The warmth of the hand that had led me through my life was now gone. As I realized this, I finally let myself accept that she was lost. There was nothing I could do, she would be gone and would stay that way until I would join her on my own deathbed.

I don't know how long I spent sitting there, just holding her hand, before one of the girls came to fetch me for dinner. Before leaving, I pulled a lily out of it vase, laying it inside my mother's hand. "That's from Aster." I told her, before leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. "…Good-night, mother."

With those words, I left the room. The guards looked away, for which I was grateful. Though I hadn't cried, I was sure I didn't look my best. The maid that had come to get me earlier had already left. I walked down the now empty halls to the dining room. At the head of the table sat my father, a blank expression on his face. We had the same way of dealing with things. We kept quiet. We kept to our own thoughts. It was easier that way, not having to let someone in. Look what happened when you did... you'd just end up losing them anyway.

Perhaps it was a blessing that I hadn't had many strong relationships if that was how things would turn out. I took my seat, each noise I made echoing in the large hall. Two assistants came out, each holding a plate. Usually there would be a third… but he wouldn't be needed anymore. I wondered if that would be something that kept happening. Would it eventually all fade out, even from memory? Would there come a time when I would forget about the third assistant? Would there be a time when the scent of lilies no longer brought me fond memories of the days spent as a clueless child?

I didn't know. I didn't want to. For once in my life, I didn't want to think. I… didn't want to be alone. I didn't want to face the quiet. I stood up, pushing my chair in. My father finally looked up, giving me a questioning gaze. "Excuse me." I said, walking to the door. "Horrendous!" My father called, but made no other effort to try and stop me. I found myself walking to one of the gardens. The sunset in the distance told me that the day would be over in less than an hour. I found myself wandering, unsure of what to do. I didn't feel like riding, but I didn't feel like sitting down either. I had lapped the castle three times when a movement caught my eye. In one of the gardens was Jack. Aster had been working in another garden on the opposite side, but Jack was just sitting in one of the large lounge swings. He had his head tilted towards the sky, his mouth slightly agape as if he were speaking.

Abandoning the small track I had been following, I walked towards him, looking for some conversation. As I got closer, I realized that he wasn't speaking, but singing. He had a nice voice. It sounded like the carolers at Christmastime. He was still singing softly, not having noticed my approach. As he neared a part he couldn't remember, he began to whistle. The song would go high in pitch for a moment, then drop low and I wondered how he made himself do that. When he reached the end of the song I let my presence be known with light applause. His head snapped forward in surprise, his hands coming down to his lap from where they had been on his neck before. "Prince Hiccup?" He asked, not expecting it to have been me. "You have a beautiful voice." I told him, sitting down beside him. He rolled his eyes, "Nah… but thanks." He gave a small crooked smile before it drooped into a concerned frown. I could feel it coming, but I didn't want the words to leave his mouth. "Please… Please don't apologize. I'm tired of telling everyone I'm fine. I just… need away from myself."

The words were odd, but Jack seemed to understand what it meant as the frown left his face. "Alright, Um… Have you ever heard that song before?" He asked. Happily accepting the distraction, I turned back to him, "No, I haven't. What is it?" He smiled and leaned in. It's called Veni Creator Spiritus. I heard it in a church I had taken refuge in when… well, after a long trip. It's meant to be sung by a choir of women but… I guess I just took a liking to it." He said, his eyes lighting up at the story. I nodded, "It suits you well. N-not because it's meant to be sung by girls! It's just you, um, you sing it well." I mentally slapped myself for the slip-up while Jack let out cheery guffaws at my side. I felt the blush coming to my cheeks, reminding me of why I had been blushing earlier…

* * *

The prince suddenly looked away. He had been blushing at his folly in words before, but now his cheeks were lit up as red as the sunset. "Prince Hiccup? Are you alright?" I asked. He tried to hide himself by putting a hand over his mouth, stretching his fingers to cover as much of the blush as he could. "I'm per-! Ahem... I'm, uh, perfectly fine." He said. His voice had cracked. I didn't laugh, even though I felt the corners of my mouth begging to pull upward. "Say… that blush wouldn't happen to be about earlier, would it?" I asked, knowing full well what I was getting myself into. My words had been a bulls-eye, I could tell by the way he averted his eyes and turned away from me. "A-Absolutely not! And I'm not blushing!" He said, covering his face fully now.

"Pffft! Oh, sure you're not, Hiccup- Oh! Um, I mean, prince Hiccup." I had to correct myself. Hiccup waved it off, though, his face still half covered with his other hand. "It's fine. I was kind of hoping you'd leave off the 'prince' soon anyway." He said. I shook my head. Who ever heard of a prince that didn't like being called a prince? "Alright then, _Hiccup_, you sure you're not blushing?" I wasn't about to leave the subject, it was too fun watching him. He acted nothing like my other "friends" had. Robbers and ruffians weren't exactly easy blushers. "I'm not!" He objected, once more covering his face. "Oh, really? How am I supposed to believe that when I can't see your face as proof?" I asked, a smirk crawling up my lips.

"You can just…ugh! Fine, fine! I'm blushing! Happy now?" He finally gave in, uncovering his eyes to glare at me. I smiled. "Yes. Very, actually." I nudged an elbow into his ribs. "I win." He laughed, his blush finally dying down a little. "Oh! I was going to ask you how you did that earlier." He started. I tilted my head in confusion, "Did what?" He turned towards me, his eyes focused and determined. "How you whistled. I've tried to before but I just can't do it." He said. His seriousness made me laugh a little. "You can't whistle?" He pouted a little. "No. Like I said, I've tried but it just won't… happen." Just how much thought had he put into whistling? I chuckled once more at the silly prince, before turning to face him. "Um… alright. I guess you start by puckering your lips." I said, modeling for him. It looked a little funny, and I laughed inwardly at how strange the words sounded. He did as I had explained sincerely, following my lead. "And then you just sort of keep your lips in a tight 'o' while you just, um, blow." I modeled this for him, making the first three notes to the song I had been singing earlier.

He tried, and failed, but had the right idea. You could tell he'd almost get it out and then it just wouldn't… happen. Just like he'd said. I knitted my brow in confusion, leaning in to see if there was anything he was outwardly doing wrong. After a while of just watching him blow fast air, I realized what the problem was. "You're tucking your lips inward." I said. My sudden thought shocked him, and he stopped blowing for a second. "Huh?" His lips were still in a small pout since he had been puckering for a while. I nodded my head, "That's what you're doing wrong. At the very end you tuck your lips in instead of pushing them out a little further."

I was proud at my observation, which Hiccup seemed to take to heart. "Oh… ok. Um… I'll try that, then." He said, only just realizing how awkward his request had been earlier. He puffed his lips out once more, blowing again. This time he focused hard towards the end, where he would usually tuck his lips under, and forced them forward instead. I waited patiently, wanting to prove my idea correct. Just then, a small high-pitched noise escaped his lips. "Ah A-ha! J-Jack! I did it!" He beamed, eyes bright with excitement. I chewed on the inside of my cheek, trying not to laugh too hard at his reaction. "Good job." I told him, reaching over to pat his back. He flushed a light pink once more, but he just couldn't keep his smile down. "Um Thanks, Jack. That was… fun." He told me. I nodded. "Glad to hear it."

Suddenly the darkness around us caught his eye, and he jumped off the swing. "I'd better get inside, they'll start worrying about where I am." He said, wobbling awkwardly on one foot before turning to smile at me. He looked different from earlier, his shoulders no longer weighed down and his smile reaching his eyes. I was glad I had helped him look that way, knowing for myself how hard the first day was. When he got to his room his smile would fade, but at least he had this small moment of happiness. I could give him that much. He rubbed at his arms as a chilly night breeze swept through the garden, ruffling his hair and revealing two small braids hidden on the inside. "Good-night, Jack. I'll see you in the morning." He said with a smile. I nodded, "Good-night. Sleep well… Don't let the boogeyman get you." I said with a wink. Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Alright. Pleasant dreams." He said, before turning towards an entrance into the castle.

The stars had poked out from beneath their dark cover. Some of them twinkled slightly while others glowed deep reds and blues. I found myself looking up once more into the great wide expanse. I was about to begin whistling the tune from before again when I heard someone approaching. I turned to see that it was Aster, but he was facing away from me, towards the castle. Upon further inspection, I realized that he wasn't just facing the castle, but looking up at a window on the upper floor. The window belonged to the room the late queen had been placed in earlier. I wondered what Aster was doing so late, just staring at a window. I was about to say something, but he began speaking first.

"Hello, Val, it's me… How did you like the lilies? I made sure to pick the very best… There were lots of the stargazers bloomin', and I know those are your favorite so…" Aster paused, bringing his hand up to his face and turning to where I could make out his profile in the moonlight. "We hadn't talked for a while, so I figured it was time I said somethin'." Aster gave a dark chuckle, even though it was lacking any humor. "Guess I'm a bit late." Letting his hand slide down, I could see the pain in his green eyes from where I sat. I wondered if I should say anything, but my curiosity got the best of me, and I just listened. "You know, you nevah answered my question… Lord knows I wish you would have, any answer you could've given would be bettah than this torture of never knowin'." He paced back and forth a few steps. "You… You knew I loved you. I know you did. I… well, I basically told you so every day… Guess that's what I get for fallin' in love with a princess…" At those words, his tears spilled free.

They shocked me, and I felt like a horrible intruder, but I just couldn't stop watching. I kept my breath still, making sure he wouldn't notice me as I huddled further down below the back of the swing. Aster let a few muffled sobs escape his lips. "Even though you aren't here anymore… I promise I'll take care of Hiccup. He's already like my own son." After this, Aster paused for a small moment,

"Hell… he is my son."

* * *

_Wow dang. Not even I saw this coming._

_Anywhoo, If you're going to comment would you please help me out? I can't decide which direction I want the story to go in since they lead to two very different stories but I can't pick, so if you could please comment with either the word "Babycakes" or "Sugarplum" whichever one gets more comments I will go that direction!_

_Thanks :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The morning light fell too bright on my eyes. I ran a hand over my face, rubbing at my eyes as I tried soothe the headache I felt approaching. The covers were warm, but the air around me was cool with the leftovers from the night's darkness. I sat up, wincing at the temperature change on my back. I heaved a large sigh and slid out of bed. Careful to keep on the rug until I could reach my slippers and robe, I mentally prepared myself for the day ahead. I left my room, not really knowing where I would go. I didn't know where the girls were. Perhaps they were being questioned. They'd probably be crying, and though they were annoying, I didn't want them upset. They really were sweet, after all… just a bit noisy.

I briefly wondered if Jack had or would be questioned as well. The guards and knights would obviously be suspicious of anyone that had come in contact with the castle's food supply, including the gardeners. How would he prove himself innocent? It was clear that he'd been some sort of criminal before, even if he tried not to let it on. What if they took his background as some sort of indication…? I pushed the thought from my mind. I had enough things to worry about as it was without Jack being added to the pile, but even so, the thought wormed itself into the back of my mind. I found myself avoiding the dining room, unable to face my father or my mother's empty seat. Instead, I wandered back to my room, restless, to put on some normal clothes.

Skipping breakfast, I went outside to the stables, their confines having often been a haven to me before. There I was met with another voice, the same one as last night, only this time it sung a lively song with an upbeat tempo and rhyming lyrics. Peeking inside, I saw Jack swaying slightly with his broom, dancing as he swept. I leaned in, about to say hello when my foot caught on a loose brick in the floor. The clang of falling buckets and utensils caught the attention of Jack, who turned around in surprise. "Hiccup?! Are you alright?" He asked, offering me his hand. I took it and pulled myself up. After dusting myself off, I told him I was fine. He laughed, "Spying on me again, were you?" I rolled my eyes, but felt heat on my cheeks at the accusation. "No… I just got here, actually."

Having fully recovered from the fall, I walked over to Toothless, who's ears shot up in excitement, a whiny escaping him. "Morning, bud. Wanna go for a ride?" I asked him. The horse neighed a happy yes as I opened the gate to his stall. While I proceeded to ready him for the ride, I turned to Jack. "Well, are you just going to stand there or is Stormfly getting a ride as well?" Jack's eyes lit up at the invitation, and he immediately went to go free the other horse. For someone that appeared so stubborn he sure was easy to win over. I saddled Toothless and led him out, but Jack had beaten me outside this time. He was already perched atop Stormfly waiting for me as I mounted the black horse and set off at a slow trot.

"So, last time I did most of the talking, now it's your turn." I said, twisting a little on the horse so I could face him. "Tell me about you. My life's been an overall boring experience, so you might as well tell me about yours." At this he gave a look of worry, but before he could protest, I interrupted, "I already know that you were a criminal, if that's what's kept you so tight-lipped. I was outside when they drug you to the dungeon. When Aster brought you out to meet me I immediately recognized your white hair." I told him. His features held a look of reserved panic, but he was oddly composed despite. "Well I… guess there's no point in lying, then…" He sighed, "I had wanted to keep it from you, but I guess that just wasn't meant to be. You would've found out sooner or later anyway. So, yes, I've been a criminal, but I honestly never did anything worthy of that dungeon… damn chicken." He said, scowling into space.

I must have stared at him with a very confused expression because he began to elaborate on the reason he'd been thrown in the dungeon. I listened to the story, laughing as he got to the part where he fell off the roof right onto a royal guard on his horse. He told me more about his family and his parents and how he didn't know where his baby sister was. Then he lightened the mood with tales of his travels across the world. He told me about deserts and wide plains and oceans that went on forever. I could listen to him talk about it for days. "Ah… I wish I had as exciting of a life as you, Jack. You make the outside world sound so amazing." I tried to picture all of the things he had told me. I'd seen some of them in paintings before, so I had a good idea of what the ocean was like, but the desert was a hard thing to imagine. Jack laughed, "'Outside world'? Just how sheltered of a person are you?"

I ducked my head, both saddened and embarrassed by the question. "Well I… I've never been outside the castle…" I told him, signaling to Toothless that he could run a little faster. Jack caught up with me quickly, his eyes wide with shock. "You've never been outside the castle? Ever? But… _why?!_" He asked, pulling up beside Toothless. I slowed the horse a bit, coming to an easy trot. "My mother… she said something about corruption once… I can't remember her exact reasoning. Anyway, it wasn't really my choice but… well honestly I don't want to leave. This is all I've ever known." I told him, revealing my deepest secret with ease. I wondered how that happened, how the words flowed so easily. I suppose I just really needed someone to know. Somehow, it didn't matter if the person was Jack, since I had grown this strange sort of trust in him.

"You've really never been outside the castle walls?" He asked, disbelief still painting his tone. "Not once." I told him, turning Toothless back towards the stables. "How do you stand it? That must be the most tiring thing ever! I don't think I could be stuck in one place for that long… I'd go mad." He said. "_You_ would think so, seeing as how you've been everywhere, but it's not really bad at all. The assistants are nice, and I'm not too fond of large groups of people or new things so it's almost nice. I do wish I could go see things, like your desert and such, but… well I guess I'll see it soon enough anyway." I told him. He tilted his head in question, "You'll see it soon? So you're getting out, then?" He asked. I nodded, "When I turn nineteen. I'll be given a short tour of the country and then…"I sighed, "Then I'll be sent to the warfront with my father."

My face dropped. The more I thought about it, the worse my desire to just stay in the castle became. Jack and I stopped, dismounted our horses, and led them back inside the stables. "…Why would they do that? You've never even seen the world and they're just going to plop you down right in the worst part of it? Whose stupid idea was that?!" I pulled Toothless back into his stall as he whined in protest. "My father's. He was never too fond of my mother's idea to keep me cooped up in here. Said it was just her way of coddling me. Anyway, eventually they both gave up and decided to put their two plans together, leaving me in my current predicament." I told him. His eyebrows came together on his forehead and he pulled his hand into a fist at his side. "Hiccup that's- and excuse me- but that's absolute shit! Don't you get a choice in the matter? Who died and made them… oh. Well, you get the point anyway." He said.

I laughed, but shook my head. "That's just how it is for royals. Your whole life is planned out before you're even born. No, it's not fair but… some things just_ aren't_ sometimes." I told him. He was already waiting for me at the stable door. The girls would probably be back soon, but honestly all I wanted to do was stand there and talk with Jack for the rest of the day. He was good distraction… he kept my thoughts occupied so I wouldn't have to think about things others would force me to think about. I hadn't cried about my mother, and I didn't know why. There was a constant ache in my heart, but I felt as if it couldn't be healed with tears. "Well that's just… ugh. That's not very nice." He said finally, unable to argue with my earlier point. I smiled, "Its fine. Honestly when you've had a lifetime to get used to it, you don't really mind."

I walked back over to him as he walked my way as well. We were just passing through the threshold when Jack didn't notice the bucket still left lying on the floor…

* * *

I felt the bucket before I saw it, and my feet went swiveling underneath me. I fell forward and everything seemed to go slow yet swift at the same time. All at once my hands slammed into something hard while my face met something soft. As I opened my eyes I realized that I had fallen atop… Hiccup?

_Oh gods._

I pulled my face away as fast as I could. Hiccup's cheeks were redder than I'd ever seen them before. The blush claimed even his ears and neck. That… that couldn't have been his…?

"J-Jack…?" He asked. We hadn't moved really, I had just pulled my face away. But… what was that ache? It was all kinds of annoying, but at the same time it felt very warm. I just didn't really _want_ to move.

I met his eyes and for I second I noticed how green they were. Up close, they had brown mixed in, so it looked like there was a small forest inside them. They were wide with surprise and wonder as he tried to look away but couldn't quite make himself. We were still so close that our noses were almost touching. Moving slow, I placed my forehead against his. Shallow breaths escaped his lips as he tried to figure out what was going on. I was probably tying my own noose but…

I leaned in further, to where our lips were almost touching. Slipping one of my hands into his at our side, I waited and noticed how the freckles on his cheeks moved as his eyes widened. "Jack?" He asked, barely a whisper as the words blew into my mouth. It wasn't really a question, though. It was permission. I closed the distance between our lips softly. His breath hitched despite his earlier consent. I kissed him once, twice, and again and again until I lost count. Soon his eyes misted over, succumbing to the sensation he'd never experienced before. His mouth moved awkwardly against mine at first, but soon found a rhythm as I led him further into our embrace. I squeezed lightly at his hand intertwined with mine. Soon it became evident he'd need to breathe, so I let him rest by moving to his cheeks instead. I peppered my lips down his jawline and up to his ear, where I lightly blew. "Ah! Jack… that…"

I grinned lightly at the small moan I had elicited, and trailed down the planes of his cheekbones back to his lips. I gently pressed mine to his once more. Our breaths mixed and one of his hands shyly brushed up my forearm to rest on my shoulder, while I still held tightly the other one. By this point he had closed his eyes, trusting me even though it was his first time. When it felt right to, I pulled away. His eyes opened halfway. For a moment we laid there breathing and waiting for the other's reaction. I gave him a small, warm smile and tried to tell him it was fine. He stared back at me for a few seconds before looking away from my eyes to my hair, where he laced his fingers into the white strands. He pulled me lightly forward again. I didn't resist, letting him pull me forward into one more long, tender kiss. It seemed to last eternities, not that it bothered me, though. When he finally let me go, he smiled slightly, one corner of his mouth pulling up timidly. I gripped his hand again, reassuring him and myself that there was nothing to be scared of.

"Prince Horrendous!" "Your breakfast will get cold!" "Prince? Oh, where has he run off to this time?!"

Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise, his cheeks burning a fiery red. I pulled away from him and helped him to his feet as the unwanted maids approached. Their shoes clacked on the brick floor while we were still dusting ourselves off. "Your entourage approaches." I told him, swinging my arm forward to invite him to his escape. The girls popped their heads through the door not two seconds after I said so. "Ah! Found you!" "Out with Jack again, hmm?" "Really, you've been sneaking out much too often lately." Hiccup nodded his head. "Yes, yes. Sorry for the trouble m'ladies. Has breakfast already been served?" He asked, trying to slip back into his role of a prince. "Yes! It's growing chill as we speak!" Said the blonde one… Elizabeth was her name? "Ah, then I apologize for my tardiness. I was a bit-" he snuck a glance in my direction, his cheeks warming. "…tied up." He finished, before walking towards them.

As he did, I noticed a small bit of hay clinging to his hair. I walked forward, placing a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He turned around in surprise and half-panic, so I decided to play with him. Lifting one hand around his head, I let my fingertips gently graze across his face. I twisted my fingers playfully in his hair before pulling out the piece of straw. He shuddered sweetly as I pulled the hay teasingly across his jawline. "You had this stuck in your hair." I explained, turning out of the girls' line of view to wink at him. "Th-Thank you." He said, straitening his jacket before turning back towards the girls. "Thank you for fetching me… Has my father eaten already?" He asked, to which they nodded. "Very well, then. If you'll excuse me, J- Jack…" He trailed off at the end, unlike his usual façade. I nodded with a slight smile and turned away to pretend to tend to one of the horses.

I heard their footsteps fall away and let go of a shaky breath I wasn't aware I'd been holding. _Why did I do that?_ Of course this question only occurred to me after the event. Common sense had been nowhere to be found earlier. I'd just kissed a prince. I'd just kissed a royal, and a man, at that. Of course there wasn't really any difference from the way it felt with a woman… except that there had been an invisible lighting there that hadn't been in an of my past experiences. It was almost as if it had been… more sacred? Like there was a rule to be broken, and unknowingly, we had entered into its throes. I pressed my fist up to my mouth, taking in what had just happened. Shouldn't I feel disgusted? Honestly, that was the furthest thing from my mind. If anything, it felt more pure that any other kiss I'd ever had the pleasure of have having. I couldn't help but feel my own heart skitter a beat when remembering. Not to mention that I was sure it had been his first. Stormfly whinnied loudly at the lack of attention, so I stroked her nose a little, still consumed in thought. How would he react the next time we saw each other? Would he play it off? Act like nothing had happened? That seemed like the most rational course for him seeing as how he was, despite my wishes, a royal. I let out a long sigh. I knew that was what needed to happen but…

I really just… didn't want it to.

* * *

Breakfast was a blur.

My mind jumped all over the place. I was dazed, trying to understand what had just happened as best as I could. That had been my first. I was sure he knew it too, which made it all the more embarrassing. Was I ever going to have cool cheeks around him? Probably never again. My heart was still beating rapidly in my chest. I pushed some food I didn't even bother to look at inside my mouth, trying to choke down my feelings. I had to get a hold of myself. I couldn't be giddy today of all days. After all, my mother had just…

The thought instantly sobered me, dragging me back down from the clouds above. I suddenly found myself relieved of any appetite I might've had. I stood up from the table amidst looks of worry from the assistants that attended. I walked out without a word, they wouldn't be needed. Everyone would be able to figure it out. The funeral would be held in three days, enough time for all the other royals to make the hasty trip up to the castle city. That meant many unwanted and needy relatives I'd rather have nothing to do with would be taking up every waking moment trying to take up both mine and my father's attention. I hated the entirety of my family outside of the castle. They were all money-minded idiots with deep pockets for hearts. They were so shallow in their view of things and how the world should be that I had no reason to even attempt to like them. Apart from the fact that, once again, I had to be perfectly polite since I was a prince. Sometimes I wished I had been born as some beggar's son. At least from there I would be able to choose my own way.

I wandered down to a garden, a risky move considering I might run into Jack there. Fortunately, there was no sign of him, only Aster working silently alone. I let out a soft relieved sigh before walking over. "Well if you're done screwing off with the horse get yahself over here and pull some of these weeds." He said. I laughed at his mistake, but decided to go with it, playfully dropping down to my knees beside him. "Whatever you say there, Aster." I said, grinning as his head snapped up in surprise. "Hiccup! Sorry there, mate. Thought you were Jacky… I- I mean Jack." He said, brushing some dirt off onto his trousers. I laughed, but didn't move. I fiddled with one of the weeds. "Remember when I used to help you with this sort of thing and nurse Elsa would get so cross because I'd gotten myself dirty?" I asked. Aster's mouth tilted up at the corner. "Aye, that I do. You were still such a small thing then… had no idea what being a prince really entailed." He said, a small bit of sadness creeping up into his eyes.

My own eyes mirrored his before looking back at the dirt. "I liked those days." I said, pulling up at one of the small plants between my fingers. He nodded, thinking back to his own memories of the time. "…I already miss her." I told him, finally confiding in the one person I knew my thoughts would be safe with. I could feel Aster's heavy gaze as I picked at another weed before sitting back on my knees with a sigh. "They haven't figured out who it was still… and when I think of it being one of the assistants- people I've known my whole life- I can't help but feel like something's… not quite right. I'm honestly scared for it to be any of them. How will I face the person when they figure out who it was? Then again, they might not eve figure out who it was. I just… don't know what the better option is."

Aster tilted his head, compassion lining his features. "Well, that's how I know yah've been raised right. Only a person as decent as yah would've kept their thoughts free of revenge up to this point… She made sure of that, at least. I know the kingdom will be left in a good set of hands." He said, reaching over to pat my back. I smiled slightly, accepting the praise. At least one person thought I was capable of running a kingdom. I still wasn't convinced, though. "I haven't seen yah as much I'd like these past few months. Yah've been all trapped up in lessons and what-have-they from dawn till dusk these past few weeks… All in time for the birthday I suppose." He mused. I groaned, "Don't remind me. The wretched day just keeps growing closer."

Aster was the only person (apart from Jack) to which I had expressed my extreme aversion to my birthday. He smiled sadly, "Ah, It'll be alright, mate, you'll see." He said. I rose up off the ground and leaned backwards to straighten my spine. "I hope you're right." I told him. I was about to ask him something when the castle gates opened, dissipating my train of thought. "That would be my cue, then." I said, chewing on my lip. I really didn't want to go meet anyone. From the look of the carriage that would be… "Godsdammit." I cursed under my breath. Aster looked a little put off but said nothing to correct me as he saw who it was that had arrived. "Well… have fun with that." He said, turning back to the weeds. I took that as his good-bye and left the garden, walking towards the entrance.

The horses manning the carriage pulled to a stop and I was instantly aware of the dark mood inside. Once or twice while the carriage sat idle I heard a few roaring insults and howlings of pain. I rubbed at my temple as I contemplated just how long they might intrude upon the castle. They were always the first to arrive and the last to leave. The next few days were sure to be hell as they saw fit to torture me. As soon as I had given up on my manners and was about to walk inside, someone came flying out of the carriage door. It was Tuffnut, one of the Thorston twins. He landed heavily on his backside, rolling a few feet before scraping to a stop in front of me. I jumped back in surprise, not wanting any of the anger that emanated from him to be turned on me. "You bloody halfwit! Snotface get yor arse out here an' I'll rip yah a new one!" He yelled back at the carriage, scrambling to his feet and almost tripping over his rage. "Oh shut yer trap, yah ugly horse-rat." Snotlout's voice travelled through the air, leaving me stuck to the spot with a nauseous feeling in my stomach. Tuffnut rolled back into the carriage to scrabble some more with Snotlout, prolonging the time I would have to spend waiting for them.

I straightened my face and forced my hands into fists at my side. I would try to appear as calm as possible. If there was anything I was good at, it was pretending. All I had to do was act tough, right? Very well, then. I'd act tough. I puffed my chest out, keeping my head high. It felt a little over-done but they probably wouldn't notice. There were a few more muffled yells in the carriage before I felt something touch my back. I flinched forward, unaware of how jumpy I really was, and flipped around to see Jack there. He leaned in close to my ear, and before I could stop it, the blush had already started. "Calm down. It's alright, they're not even out of the carriage yet." He said, moving his hand up to rub a few comforting circles into my shoulder. I let go of a huge breath and deflated. "Sorry, I… I guess I'm just anxious is all." I told him, leaning into his hand. He chuckled softly, "Good gods, man, do you always keep your shoulders this strung? Relax. From the sound of it you have a few moments to get your head together." He took his other hand and began working the other shoulder. Was I really that tense? Gods, did that feel great. I let my head loll back and closed my eyes, breathing deeply. Jack was the same height as me, so his hands reached easily up to my neck and around the back of my head, slightly ruffling my hair. "So I take it that's the feared cousin Snotlout." He said. I gave a small nod, "Unfortunately."

His hands continued their work down the first few inches of my spine and I tried to get myself to calm down further. "Well, don't they just sound like a barrel of fun." His voice was a sarcastic, monotone growl in my ear, which brought me back to the stables…

I found myself becoming overly aware of his hands on my shoulders and felt the heat spread across my ears. That was just grand. So much for looking tough, then. Behind us I heard the castle doors open. Earl Sand walked out, accompanied by two guards that held the doors open. I turned, unfortunately freeing Jack's hands. The white haired boy walked around me and gave an encouraging grin before heading over to assist the carriage driver with the horses. I turned my attention back to the lugheads that would soon be exiting the carriage while I straightened my tunic and hair where Jack had brushed through it. Maybe… just maybe it wasn't a bad thing. It didn't _feel_ bad, anyway. Honestly his presence had set up new sort of rolling in my stomach, but it was lighter than my previous nervousness. It was almost ticklish.

Before I had time to muse any further I was interrupted by Snotlout's loud stomping through the door of the carriage. "Ugh. Well look who's come to greet us." He said, jerking his chin towards me as the other two fought their way out of the carriage. "Hey there _Horrendous._ The face is still living up to the name, I see." He said, shooting me his disgustingly tooth-bared grin. I forced my lips to stay shut, fighting back every nasty insult and witty comeback in my arsenal. Even in situations like these, you had to be the better person. Plus I knew nothing good would come from fighting with Snotlout, he'd just end up resorting to violence and I didn't exactly need that either. Another plus, one day I'd end up as king and he'd have to beg on his knees for forgiveness if he wanted to keep his title. The thought brought a small smirk to my face as I turned to lead them inside. As soon as I was in the doors, I leaned over to the woman who used to be my mother's head maid, Geraldine. In a low voice I asked her if everything breakable had been put away or hidden. She nodded, "They're being locked away right now." She said. A few more maids and butlers piled into the room, assumingly from the task of putting everything away.

I nodded at them in approval to which they bowed their heads and entered the long hall. There were awkwardly empty podiums and pedestals that would usually hold valuable busts and vases, but they had all been put away due the rowdy nature of Snotlout and the twins. They walked in not far behind me. It was more of a tumble, really, as they all pushed forward to be at the head of the group. Even my father had found their behavior unbecoming, and he was the easy parent. I coughed to clear my throat before leading them into one of the welcoming rooms that lined the hall. They followed behind me, still stuck on whatever they had been bickering about before. As I sat down at one of the tables I tried to keep as calm as I possibly could. Soon enough their attention would be dragged from their argument back to me, one of their favorite people to harass.

This was going to be another very long day.

* * *

_Whoopsie! Did the romance really come out that quick? That wasn't supposed to happen. _

_Not really, though. I meant to do that since Sugarplum won by a long shot. Unfortunately that means I have to get the romance rolling faster than I want it to, so it won't interfere with the plot. Ah, how unfortunate. So very, very unfortunate._

_Anywhoo, next chapter out soon *hugs you all*_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was working in one of the East end gardens alone when there came the sound of a door opening and closing softly. I turned around to see prince Hiccup, his face ruddy and hair windblown. He was panting so I assumed he had been running. After catching a few quick breaths he pushed away from the door and jogged swiftly away towards one of the sheds, too preoccupied to take notice of me. I looked back at the door he had come through before hearing the raucous laughter from inside. Pinning that as the reason he had been running, I realized that maybe his previous nerves were slightly justified. I wondered what had him running away so fast and abandoned my work to go stalk out the shed. When I got there I found him "hiding" behind a few hay bales. Pushing away some of the straw I tapped his shoulder. He jumped up, screaming slightly before landing once again on the wall. "Woah there! Take it easy, it's just me." I told him, smiling at the small scream. The prince let out a huge sigh of relief before letting his head roll back to the wall behind him. "Sorry… I thought you were one of them." He said. "Terrible trio's got you running, hm?" I walked over to sit down beside him. He nodded, "Yeah," I watched as he still worked to catch his breath. "I hate running."

I laughed, elbowing him in the side. "Not me. It feels like it's been ages since I sprinted. You run through enough forests with royal guards on your tail, and you learn to love running. After a while, it's the only thing that feels safe. Honestly, it still feels strange to have been in one place this long." I told him. Now that he knew about my past anyway I had nothing to hide. He pulled is legs up to his chest and laid his head down on his arms. "Maybe you're right. But if you spend enough time in one place you get scared of going anywhere else." He said. I nodded, he had a point there. To each his own I guess. "Are you alright?" I asked, still curious. He nodded, "I'm fine it's just… gods I could really use a drink." He said. I raised my eyebrows, "That bad, huh?" I asked. He chuckled softly, "Mm-hmm, they're all more than deserving of my name."

Just then there came a scream as someone ran out a side door of the castle. It was a woman's (that or a very effeminate man's) voice, and judging by the overly high pitch… "Gods! Now they're after the girls?!" Hiccup complained in disbelief, dragging a hand down his face. He stood up, brushing away the straw from his clothes. I was surprised he could be so calm considering what had happened that morning in the stables. I'd had a bit more experience so it was easier to prepare myself, but Hiccup seemed almost as if he was too distracted to notice or had just forgotten completely. For some reason this brought out a childish possessiveness in me. Even though I knew it was for the best, I didn't want him to forget. I stood up beside him and put out a hand to stop him as he tried to leave. "Hmm? Is something wrong?" He asked, looking about himself like he had missed a piece of straw somewhere. I breathed a laugh, seeing an opening, "Here," I said, pulling myself closer to him and wrapping my arm around the back of his head. I twisted my fingers in his hair, pretending to fish something out. When I had succeeded in getting him to blush, I threw the invisible piece of straw somewhere behind him. I dragged my hand intentionally soft across his shoulder as I let my arm drop. "You're getting a bad habit of forgetting to check your hair." I told him, resisting the urge to wink.

He nodded quickly and looked away "T-Thank you. I'm, um, I'm probably late for supper though so I'll just... see you in the morning, then." He choked out. I gave him a smile, knowing full well what I had just done to the poor boy. "Alright, then. See you soon." I told him, already knowing that he would see me again before morning came. The little pocket in the back of my mind filled with potentially risky ideas had just provided me with the most wonderful thought...

* * *

I had gotten dressed for bed a little earlier than usual, but the sun had already set. I walked across the long rug leading to my bed, stretching out my sore arms where too many "playful" punches had been lodged over the last few hours. My neck had gone stiff again despite Jack's small massage that morning. Just thinking about the way his hands felt made something inside me go warm, even though I didn't want to admit so. I took off my robe, letting it fall into a pile on the floor before crawling under the covers. The bed was warm and inviting after the hectic day filled with Snotlout and the twins. Somehow they had managed to break the corner off of a hefty wooden table in one of the common rooms. That would have to be taken away before anyone else arrived and replaced before anyone could take notice. Just how rough did you have to be to take off the corner of a three-inch-thick hardwood table with no sort of apparatus to aid in said destruction? I shook my head into the soft pillow, trying to chase the annoying thoughts of my cousin away. I let myself sink into the bed, and closed my eyes…

…

_Tink tink_

…

_Tink tink tink_

…

_Tink tink-ta-tink tink_

Reluctantly pulling myself back from almost-sleep, I opened an eye to see what was causing the annoying tap. I yanked myself up into a half sitting position, and turned to look out the window. "Jack?!" I asked, before realizing I had somewhat yelled it. I covered my mouth with one hand, trying to make sense of it. Jack perched atop the stone bannister that outlined the balcony outside my room. I pushed off the blankets and slid out of bed, my feet hitting the rug before the cold wood. I had to fiddle with the lock on the delicate glass door before I was able to open it. I was greeted with a warm summer night breeze, a stark change to the interior of the mostly stone and marble castle. Jack smiled, "Miss me? I brought you a present." He said, lifting up a bag at his side. "Didn't think you'd want to wait until morning for it." I propped myself against the doorway in disbelief. "How did you get up here?" I asked. He grinned devilishly, "I'm a thief, remember? This kind of thing is my specialty." He answered, reclining further on the banister. "You're going to fall." I told him, coming over to his side. He waved a hand at me dismissively, "No I won't. I'm not a klutz like you."

I gasped in mock offense, "Me? A klutz?! Noooo." I said, leaning on the banister near where he sat. "Careful, little prince. We don't want you to fall off the edge now." He teased, knocking me playfully in the shoulder. I blew him off with a sigh and a wave of my hand. "So," I said, pushing his calf over the edge of the banister to where he was forced to step fully onto the balcony, "You brought me a present?" I asked, getting back to the original point. His mouth tilted up at the corners as he handed me the bag. It was heavier than I had thought it was going to be. I opened it to find a bottle of wine inside. Laughing, I pulled it out of the bag "So you brought me a drink." I said, remembering my comment in the shed. "Compliments of Miss Juliana." He said. "_Juliara._" I corrected him. "You'd better get it through you head too or she'll throw you to hell and back for getting it wrong." I told him. He rolled his eyes, "Juliana, Juliara, Julianne, Just plain Julie… I don't see much of a difference." He said. I tilted my head, "Very true, just like Jack and Jacques and Jokul." I teased. "That's…" He began, but I interrupted, "I don't see much of a difference." He pouted at having to eat his words, "Oh, come off it."

I laughed once more, but gestured towards my room. "I've got a few glasses in my room, we'll use those." I told him, walking back inside. "And here I was wanting to go straight from the bottle." He said. I rolled my eyes, "Now I've gone and done it. Inviting an uncivilized ruffian into my room for a glass of wine he swindled out of my maid, positively shameful." I said, shaking my head in fake disapproval. I picked up two glasses left in a cabinet reserved for such purposes and walked back to where Jack had planted himself on my bed. Pouring each of us a glass, I held mine up to his, making a small clinking noise. "Cheers." I said, raising my glass a little before taking a sip. "Cheers, then. To what are we cheering?" The asked.

"To the existence of alcohol." I said with a smile, which he then mirrored. "Very well, then. I'll drink to that. Cheers." He said, taking his own sip. After the first glass we had both moved on to another, and I felt some of my limitations rub off as the wine settled in. We talked about many of the same things we had before. He told me some more of his stories from abroad, while I spoke about politics and noisy royals. Once again I found myself in hysterics over the story of the chicken that had landed him in the dungeon. I was finished after the second glass, knowing my low limits. We sat our glasses down on the bedside table before reclining back on the bed again. I looked over to Jack, who had been uncharacteristically quiet for a few moments to find him staring back at me already. "Is here something in my hair again?" I asked, trying to break through the silence. He smirked, "Yes, actually. There's a feather." He informed me, reaching over to pull it out, his fingers twisting into my hair.

He was taking a while.

"Is it just stuck in there?" I asked, wondering what was taking him so long. He paused, looking directly at me, "No… I got the feather out a while ago." He said. It took a second for the words to seep in, but as my understanding floated to the surface, Jack was already leaning in. I didn't question it this time, bringing one hand up to his shoulder. His lips tasted like wine and he smelled like the gardens below. They were moist from how he'd lightly licked them before pressing them into mine. One of his hands found a place on my hip while the other, still tangled in my hair, pulled me forward. I slid my hand up from his shoulder to the base of his neck. The hand that had been rested on my hip then made its way teasingly upward, as if pressing its luck, before reaching all the way to my cheek.

I breathed into the kiss, and with aid from the alcohol, slid myself closer to him. Jack had been gentle up to that point, but suddenly his lips came on stronger, needy and hungry. Soft noises filled the bedroom, echoing back to us as we made more. How? How could this possibly be a bad thing? I laughed off all my earlier fears by bringing his lips to mine again and again. It was a good thing. Definitely. Jack's hands roamed around, feeling my sides and back, rubbing the same soothing circles in more intimate places. I brought both my hands to rest around his shoulders. He gave me a small rest, settling for a few kisses on my neck, cheeks, and shoulders. Still… there was one more thing that bothered me. Unwillingly, I pushed Jack away. He pulled back from me with a lady-killer crooked smile, "Had enough already? What's wrong?" He asked, ever in tune with my emotions. He knew just how to play with them, didn't he? "Nothing's wrong really, I'm just confused… How does this…we…work?" I asked, not really sure how to phrase the question in my mind.

One of Jack's hands slipped down into mine and held tight, like I might blow away in the breeze if he let go. "We?" He copied, and you could tell he relished the word. "We," He said, "are whatever you want us to be." I smiled, but the thing was, I didn't really know what I wanted. He seemed more I touch with his own thoughts, so I wanted him to choose. "What do _you_ want us to be?" I asked, bringing our hands up to play with his fingers laced in mine. "What should I do?" I questioned again when he remained unresponsive. Finally he looked up from our hands and smiled up at me. "Simple," He whispered, "Say you'll be my lover."

* * *

The shading of Hiccup's face went from pink to deep red as my words sunk in. To further prove my point, I brought our hands up together, fingers still intertwined, to kiss the back of his. Honestly, I couldn't believe the words had come out so smoothly with my stomach in so many knots. They only twisted more the longer he took to answer. I looked back at his eyes after what seemed like eternity to find him looking at our hands. Weighing the pros and cons, I was happy that he was giving it such careful thought, but nervous by how hard he made the decision seem. His eyes closed.

Without any warning, he let my hand go.

My stomach dropped to my knees. Maybe it really was impossible. I didn't want to hear the words come out of his mouth. Just two seconds ago he had been happy and smiling into the kiss... but I guess his own happiness wasn't the only thing he had to consider. He was a prince after all, and princes weren't allowed to have male lovers. I could feel my face falling, and tried desperately to hold it up. Had he been born into any other family it would be alright. He could say yes… but would he even want to?

My thoughts were racing faster than I could keep up with them. I tried to keep myself focused on Hiccup, on the way his face looked, thinking that after rejecting me I might not get to see him much. My hand felt cold, so I slid it back to my side. I could tell he felt awkward just sitting there. He didn't know how to say it. I pushed off the bed and stood up. "…Alright." I whispered gently, not wanting to give away the storm of emotions inside of me. I took a deep breath, and somehow found the strength to turn away. Each step through the door took an eternity, a slow ache ripping apart my chest each time. I was good at good-byes. Never in the past did I get too attached to anyone because I knew that I'd eventually have to leave… but I thought maybe this time would be different.

I swung my legs over the banister, trying to find the loose brick I had used as a foothold on my way up. Behind me I heard the blankets rustling. I assumed Hiccup was just going to go back to sleep if he could. Finding the brick, I stepped off the edge of the balcony and turned around.

"G-Gahh! What? What are you doing there?!" I yelled, before realizing it was the middle of the night and I was being loud. Hiccup was standing right in front of me, even though I hadn't heard his approach from behind. His eyes widened innocently and he laughed quietly. My eyebrows knotted. Just what, exactly, did he find funny? He had just rejected me for gods' sake! Hiccup noticed my sudden change in mood and shook his head, a gentle smile on his lips. "You're a strange one, aren't you?" He asked. I let my frown sink a little lower in confusion, "What?"

I crossed my arms across the banister, still using it for support. Hiccup walked a few steps closer, putting barely a foot between us anymore. "Honestly, what are you thinking storming off like that? You're the one who asked." He said. In my disbelief I let out an angry puff of air. "Well sorry I don't take rejection well." I said, annoyed by his refusal to understand that it might put someone in a bad mood.

Now it was Hiccup's turn to look confused. "What rejection? When did I say no?"

What? I had to stand there and just blink for a moment. My mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to find the right words, but I just came up blank. Did he just say he…? But surely that meant…? Wait, had he…? "C-Come again?" I asked finally, no longer sure of the situation. Hiccup's eyes seemed to realize something, and he took another short laugh. "You thought that pause was my answer?" He asked, He ruffling his hair, a large grin spreading over his face before he leaned in. "Jack, that wasn't a rejection." He said, before placing a hand on my cheek. "I was… waiting for you to kiss me."

…

Well.

Messed that one up.

"So, your answer…?" I asked, still unsure about where we stood. He still hadn't given me a clear yea or nay. Hiccup's hand brushed through my hair once before he placed his forehead to mine. "That would be a yes." He said, eyes crinkling at the corners from his smile. I let out a sigh, feeling the release of the pain around my heart. I lifted one of my hands to the back of his neck, laughing quietly at my own misunderstanding before pulling him close…

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a loud banging in the hallway.

My body acted on instinct and previous experience. It jumped out of bed, ran to the balcony door (still unlocked from the night before) and hid behind a thick potted shrub. Not a second after I had gotten settled, I heard the loud bang as my door was forced open. "Hooooreeennnndous! We decided to do your little maids a favor and wake you up for them inste-? Oi! Where'd he go?!" Snotlout's voice echoed in my room, even through the glass door. Despite myself, I shook. The door was closed behind me… but if they really decided to go poking around…

"Horredous! Such a loud voice at this hour-! Oh… of course that would be you, Snotlout…" The voice came drifting down like a blessing and a curse at the same time. It had freed me for the moment, but would haunt me later. It was Pitch's voice, and from the sound of it, his mood was already sour. "What are you doing waving about a hammer in the prince's chamber? Get out. Honestly, my brother taught you nothing about manners." He hissed. With that, the three sets of footsteps left. I heard the click of Pitch's hard shoes on my wood floor for a few minutes before they too receded. Letting go of the breath I had been holding, my back pressed into the cool stone of the castle wall. When I had made sure to lock the door, I changed quickly and rushed downstairs.

Not in the mood to face Pitch yet, I ran out a servant's entrance outside. There was, however, one face I did want to see… very much. Green blurred around me as I pushed through the woods behind the stables. He had said to go this direction, but there was no sign of him. "Jack!" I called, pausing for a moment before trying again, "Ja-ack? Where are you?" I poked my head around some trees, but there was nothing behind them. I blew out a sigh, maybe he just wasn't there yet. The sounds of birds and wind were the only thing I could hear. It was pleasant, actually. A nice change from the previous racket. Then there came the snap of a twig behind me. "Jack? Is that- urgh!"

I didn't know what was happening. Suddenly there was a piece of cloth around my eyes, and both of my hands were pinned behind my back. "Wha-!" I was pushed into a tree and suddenly all of the pieces fell into place… This was definitely not Jack. "Help!" I called, squirming against the person who held me down. "Jack!" I tried, maybe he would be close enough to hear me by then…

The person who held me down gave a dark chuckle and twisted me upwards so I was sitting against a tree. I was about to call for help again, but then there was suddenly something stopping my lips. Oh gods, what? They were kissing me, whoever it was… I pressed my lips into a tight line, fighting it. "Mmmrrph! Get…nnck!...Get off!" I cried, twisting my head to the side as best as I could. My captor once again gave a small laugh, but before I had time to prepare for whatever they might do next, the blindfold was ripped from my eyes, leaving them stinging in the sudden sunlight.

"You called for help, your highness?" Sounded a familiar voice.

I flipped my head around to see that the person who had attacked me was none other than Jack Frost. "You… You are an ass!" I spat at him, trying to push him away. He let me go, hands held up in surrender. "Alright, aright! I'm sorry I scared you." He said, but his obvious smirk said otherwise. "Sure you are." I said, standing up to brush the dirt off of myself. I turned my back to him, a childish response, yes, but I didn't want to look at him. I heard the crunch of the leaves below as he stood up as well. My arms were pinned around my chest, but there was another set of hands that immediately wrapped themselves around my waist. "Aw come on Hic, it was just a joke… forgive me? Please?" His warm voice flowed into my ear as whisper, and that was all it took to make me melt. "Fine… but you'd better not do it again." I told him, twisting around so could see his face and wrap my arms around his neck. His smirk tilted up into a genuine smile. "No promises…" He said, pressing a small kiss to the tip of my nose. I frowned, but said nothing further.

"You still have bed-head." He said, reaching up to smooth some of my hair. I hadn't even thought of combing my hair in my haste to get away from Snotlout and out of the castle. "I was a bit rushed this morning." I told him. "Just couldn't wait to see me?" He guessed, cocky. "No." I told him. But corrected, "Well, _yes_… but that wasn't the reason I was rushed."

I explained to him the situation with Snotlout his morning, and how I really didn't want to go back. "Then don't." He said, "Just spend the day with me." He proposed, leaning his forehead into mine and twisting our fingers together. I hugged him and laid my head on his shoulder. "I want to, believe me. I just have this other thing I have to do called being a prince." I told him, laughing a little. He chuckled, "Oh, what am I going to do? Now I'm going to be forced to share my lover with the entire kingdom." He said, blowing some hair out of his face. I smiled, "Don't worry, I'll save some just for you." He grinned and guided my chin towards his, giving me a small peck. "Good thing. Because thieves are greedy, you know." I wrapped my arms a little tighter around his waist, "I'm glad."

Once again, our moment was soon smashed to pieces by the distant cries of the girls. "Ah… I'm being summoned again." Jack wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pinning my arms to my side. "Noooo. You're not allowed to go yet. As soon as you leave, I have to meet the wrath of Aster and the rose gardens." He complained. I rolled my eyes, "Oh really? Well I'd take the rosebushes any day over the next twelve hours with Snotlout, the twins, and Pitch." I told him, to which he cringed. "Are you suuuuure you can't just stay with me instead?" He asked. I shook my head and pulled away from him. "Stop that, or I won't be able to make myself go." I told him, walking past him back towards the castle. Unexpectedly, though, I was dragged back to him by the tail of my coat. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He pointed out, like he knew something I didn't. "Am I?" I asked, knowing I hadn't brought anything along. He shook his head, "Ah, you really are hopeless." He said, pulling me in for a deep kiss. Finally I had to break away. "D-Don't do that so early in the morning," I told him, "or I'll end up thinking about it all day!"

He laughed, but waved good-bye as I left. The girls had almost made it to the stables when Snotlout came clomping towards them, "Morning, ladies! Those dresses are looking awfully low… lovely! I meant to say lovey I mean um… hey look at my facial hair! Isn't it the manliest thing you've ever seen?" He asked. The girls cringed, taking a few collective steps back in a huddle. I walked out from the forest, acting like I'd been in the stables the whole time. "Snotlout really, you have no way with women, do you?" I asked him, letting my presence be known with some unknown courage. The girls all practically swooned when they saw me, "Oh, Prince Horrendous!" "I'm so glad we found you…" "Shall we go back inside?" They squealed, all conveying one hidden desire to escape. "Oh, is breakfast ready? Then by all means, let's hurry before it gets cold." I told them.

I was about to join them when suddenly there was a grip on my wrist. "Makin' fun of me, are yah?!" Snotlout roared, throwing me around to face him and raising his fist, about to punch me. My heart was beating out of my chest, and I was scared, but I was also smart. "Snotlout!" I yelled, trying to put as much anger and force into my voice as I possibly could. "That's enough. Are you really going to raise your fist in front of an innocent group of women?! Honestly… How immature." I said. I was surprised at how my voice didn't even crack. As if to prove my point, the girls all gave small, scared shrieks behind us. Snotlout, in his never-ending attempt to figure out the opposite sex, let me go. I repressed a sigh of relief, but before I could turn back to the girls, he was already threatening me, "You best watch your step today, Haddock." He growled, before releasing my wrist and stalking back across the lawn.

"Prince Horrendous!" "Oh my, how brave!" "Really, you saved us!" The girls said, running to fawn over me. "Oh, um. It was… It was nothing." I said, fighting back a blush. They wouldn't stop talking about it all the way until we walked into the dining room, where one look from Geraldine told them to hush up and disperse. I found the way to my plate, already set with breakfast. I was accompanied to the table by Earl Sand, who wrote down all of the arrivals we were expecting that day on a piece of paper. Ugh. So many people. At least that would keep me busy enough that Snotlout would have to keep out of my hair. As soon as I had finished breakfast, the first of them had arrived. I straightened myself up and went to go meet them.

Unlike last time, this carriage was a pleasant surprise. "Earl Sand, Did Saint North and Toothiana say they would be coming?" I asked him. He shook his head no, and ran inside to finish business. They wasted no time getting out of the carriage, and at first sight I was shown a head full of beautiful multi-colored hair. "Horrendous!" The young girl called, a large smile on her face "Well if it isn't Baby Tooth!" I greeted, holding my arms out as she ran to hug me. "I missed you!" She said, hugging tightly around my waist. "Baby Tooth! Mind your manners!" Came a gentle voice from the carriage door. "Welcome, Toothiana!' I said, watching as a gorgeous bright blue gown poured forth from the carriage. "Oh Horrendous… she said, and before I knew what was happening, there were tears running down her face. Well, it was to be expected, she was one of my mother's closest friends, after all. "Horrendous! Is good to see smiling face again!" North said, following behind Toothiana. "Same to you, Saint North. How have you been?" I asked, walking up to be pulled into one of his tight hugs. "Good! Very good! My daughter… she's sixteen. She's grown since last time, no?" He asked. I nodded. "Yes, she gets prettier each time I see her." I said. North nodded in agreement while Baby Tooth blushed, looking away, "Th-thank you…"

The day passed by quickly with the company of Toothiana, North, and Baby Tooth. They weren't related to me, but I wished they were. I always enjoyed whenever they visited, which was often due to my mother's friendship with Toothiana. I hoped they wouldn't stop coming because she was gone. Before I knew it, the day had completely passed and dinner was over. In total, I had welcomed forty guests that day. I was exhausted, and as I went for my room, all I could think about was my warm, soft bed. I was just about to get changed when I remembered that morning with Jack. It brought a smile to my face when I thought about doing it again the next day… and the day after that. But then I remembered Snotlout's threat from that morning. He hadn't done anything so far… but Snotlout wasn't the type to just let things go. I pondered what I should do as my room became increasingly less inviting. I knew what I _wanted_ to do.

I got changed and flew down the hallways with the soft slapping of my feet over wood and stone. Soon, I came to the assistants' quarters. They were dimly it with only a few candles left. Almost everyone had gone to bed, so it was hard to find my way, but eventually I came across the one I thought must be his. I knocked on the door lightly, wondering if he'd already gone to bed. "Ah! Be there in a moment." He said. There was some rustling and then his soft footsteps as he approached the door. When he opened it, orange light from the candle poured out into the hallway. He wasn't wearing a shirt, only his usual brown trousers that hung loosely from his waist. "Hiccup? What are you doing here now? Come in, come in." He said, waving me forward and checking around to make sure no one had seen me. When he turned around once more he asked me what was going on. I told him about the situation with Snotlout and how I didn't think my room was safe that night and I didn't know what else to do so I came to him.

When my explanation was over, Jack just smiled softly, "Well, I guess you can stay with me tonight. My bed is small, and I'm sure it's not as comfy as what you're used to, but… I guess that's better than having your head beat-in." He said. I was glad he didn't call me out for my cowardice, because I was already ashamed of it enough, but the truth was, I wouldn't be able to win in a fight against Snotlout. Hell, I wouldn't be able to win in any fight. I accepted his offer, thanking him profusely. Jack yawned and stretched, and when he did, I noticed scores of fresh new scrapes and cuts on his arms. "Jack?! What happened to you?! Gods, that looks painful…" I said, instinctively taking one of his arms in my hands to get a better look. Jack chuckled slightly at my reaction, and patted my hair to calm me down, "Today was the rose gardens, remember?" He said. I pouted, "You really shouldn't hurt yourself this bad over flowers. It must feel terrible…" I said. Jack tilted his head to the side, "It's worth it, though… That's your favorite garden, right?"

I looked up at him, still not letting go of his arm. "…You noticed?" I asked, not denying it. He nodded. I looked down at his arm again, before making up some excuse about having to use the bathroom. I slipped away towards the kitchen, where I knew I'd find something to help him. I mixed up a small ointment that I had learned to make from North years ago when I was somehow an even clumsier person. Walking back to the room, I found Jack lounging on the bed this time. "Come over here." I said, sitting on the side of the bed. "Give me your arm… this might sting a little. " I told him, before rubbing a small layer to the skin of his forearm. If it did sting, he didn't show it. He sat cool and composed the entire time. It took the whole batch to cover the entirety of his cuts, and in the end he smelled of pine and mint. It was a nice smell I secretly couldn't help but sniff at. When it was done, Jack thanked me with a kiss on the top of my head. I put the small dish that had held the ointment on a small table in the corner of the room. "Well, then. Now that that's taken care of…" He said, crawling underneath the covers. He lifted them up just a bit again, inviting me in, "Come join me?"

With nervous flutters in my stomach, I climbed in beside him, simultaneously blowing out the candle. I huddled up close, not wanting to fall off the edge. "Is it too crowded?" He asked. I could hear the concern in his low voice. I guess since I was a prince he thought it must have been terrible to have to sleep in such a tight space. Honestly, though, it felt better than my own large and lonely bed. "No," I told him, pressing my feet against his underneath the blanket. "It's warm." I said, pulling my head into his chest. He laughed softly and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "Really… You are a tease." He said. In my sleepy drunk state I didn't realize what he meant and wouldn't get it until days later. "I'm sorry?" I asked, wrapping my own arm around him. He moved closer and lifted my chin up to where it was level with his. "Today must've been tiring… Don't I even get a good-night kiss?" He asked. Even though the room was dark I was sure he could he could practically hear the blush the painted my cheeks. "Alright." I said, pushing my lips up to his. It was quick, yet warm, and soft. I was satisfied with it, but apparently Jack was not.

He kissed me again… and again… until once again he had made me lose count. I didn't think I'd ever tire of it. Kissing Jack was quickly becoming my favorite pastime. "Mmn… Jack?" I asked as suddenly his lips picked up a furious pace, leaving me behind. His hand travelled up and down my spine, leaving a fever wherever his hands brushed. My mind reeled, and I leaned willfully into him. One of his hands moved to my hair and pulled me in from there. Without warning, he pushed away. I unknowingly pouted, angry that he thought it was a perfectly fine to leave it that way. He really could have at least de-escalated some. Jack's hand moved the side of my face, and I turned to press my lips to his thumb. "Hiccup." Jack said, his voice still close from where we had leaned in. "Mmhmm?" I hummed, now completely awake. "Open your mouth." He said. I could hear the smirk in his voice and wondered what he was planning, but opened it slightly anyway.

Something warm slid inside as Jack began to kiss me again. It felt different from any other previous kiss, and had I been standing up, I wouldn't have been able to keep my balance. "Mm!...Haa Ah!" I couldn't hold back my voice as Jack's lips collided with mine, our tongues dancing together. "J-Jack?!" Suddenly his hands had moved lower, down to my hips and upper thigh… and _there_. We were already loud, with sounds surely seeping through the walls into the hallway. "Jack…S-stop…Someone m-might Un!... S-someone might h-hear…"I breathed out. Jack didn't seem to have thought about that, because his hands immediately stopped. I was half relieved and half disappointed. His voice came as a whisper the next time he spoke, "…Sorry. Here, let's go to sleep."

He wrapped his arms around me one more time, and I curled into him. With that, we both drifted into a long, deep sleep.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, Hiccup had already left. I guessed it was because he didn't want any of the other servants to see him come out of my room. I woke up later than most of the kitchen staff and maids, who had to prepare early for the day ahead. As soon as I walked into the kitchen it had already begun. "Had fun last night, did we?" "How'd you manage to sneak a girl past the guards?" "Hear now, what if he won over one of the maids and didn't have to sneak her?" The chefs and butlers teased while the girls blushed and giggled in the corners. "Keep trying but you'll never guess." I told them. At this they all seemed to take intrigue. "Surely you didn't grab one of the guests?" They asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "No, all of 'em are too uptight to have a fling with a servant boy. It had to be someone here." They said. Once again, I shrugged my shoulders, a smirk on my face. "Well, whoever she was, she had a lovely voice, didn't she?" Someone said, elbowing me in the ribs. I turned around to see who it was.

Lo and behold, there stood Aster.

"Ah…haha. Right?" I said, looking away. Suddenly I was plagued with guilt over snogging his son. Aster cocked his eyebrow in confusion at my strange response, but he must've thought it was just because of my embarrassment as he told me what we'd be working on that day after I got finished with the horses. I grabbed an apple from the table as well as a piece of toast. It was a chilly morning due to the rain last night, so I put on a light cloak and headed out the door. I walked through the courtyard grass to the stables, and made sure to finish my work quickly so I could join Hiccup in the woods. When I arrived, the sun was still barely risen, so he should've been there soon. I would have pranked him, but I figured that it would only make him angry after the previous day's "promise." I sat down at the foot of the tree we had met under earlier and finished my breakfast.

The sun rose higher and higher, but Hiccup still hadn't come. By that point, Aster would be livid if I wasn't done with the stables. With a sigh, I decided that he must've gotten caught up in something and trudged back through the woods. I found the girls calling for him not too far off. Thinking it strange, I approached them. "Oh look! It's Jack!" "Good-morning, Jack. Have you seen the prince?" "We can't find him anywhere! Honestly…" Well if they didn't know and neither did I, he really must've been hiding well. I wondered what he was doing, but somewhere in the pit of my stomach I knew something wasn't quite right. After telling them that no, I didn't know where he was, they released me and went back to their search. I found Aster in the azalea garden, trimming some of the bushes back. He scolded me for being late and I got to work.

The day passed slowly as we worked under the sun. My arms felt better from the ointment Hiccup had put on them and they still smelled faintly of mint. The scent mixed with that of the flowers and damp Earth, and though it was a nice smell, it didn't ease my worry. What was he up to? If even the girls didn't know…

"Aster! Oh thank god I've found you…" Geraldine ran into the garden in a hurried and scared state, panting slightly from her run. "Have you seen Prince Horrendous today? Do you know where he is?" She asked, clinging to the fabric of her dress. Aster shook his head, as did I, and she seemed to panic further. "Oh no… this really isn't good…" She said. Just as she did, a guard ran up on horse. "Geraldine! We've found something. Back in the woods near the stables… They found his cloak. We think…" And here he paused. Geraldine looked confused, and picked up her skirts as she jogged up a bit closer to meet him. "What?" She asked, dread slowly creeping into her features. The guard had on a troubled expression as he steadied the horse he was on.

"We think the prince has been taken."

* * *

_LOOOOOOOOOONG UPDATE_

_Hello. I'm sorry I didn't get this up during the weekend, but it was impossible because MY INTERNETS DECIDED TO COMMIT SUICIDE._

_Also, updates for the next two weeks might be late or irregular or maybe pregnant because I'll be on holiday in Italy *squeals*_

ANYWHOOO...

Sexually frustrated Jack is my favorite Jack. Let's play with him more often ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Needless to say, being kidnapped was not how I pictured my first time out of the castle. The horse was terribly irritable and liked to buck about. I was sure that the vagabond to whom I was held captive did not actually own the horse, or it would've responded better to his choppy commands. There was a small band of men, actually. The two who rode close behind us looked like red-headed brothers. The man I was attached to rode in front of the triangle, and you could tell he was of no blood relation to the other two. I tried my best to keep from touching him on the unstable horse. My mouth had dried out long ago due to the strip of cloth they had used to gag me.

I kept re-living that moment in the woods...

I'd been waiting for Jack to wake up, quite sure it would take a while, and I wanted to be out before him (especially after all the noise of the night previous). No doubt someone would speak to him about it, and I hoped he knew better than to say it was me... but even if he didn't, no one would believe him. I bit my lip in excitement as the memory of last night awoke fresh in my mind. It seemed like I would never get over how natural it had felt, and how we had fit together so perfectly… or the closeness. It was all more like a pleasant dream.

The leaves rustled above me as the sun began to show its first hints of rising. By then Jack would definitely be up and getting ready. It was almost like a perfect replay of the day before, only this time I was waiting on Jack, not the other way around. At least this time I wouldn't have to worry about him popping out to scare me again. I sat under the tree we had met under earlier and listened to the birds as the morning came. When I felt a blindfold fall over my eyes I was amazed at how quick Jack had woken up. With a small screech I jumped at the sudden contact. "Jaaaa-ck! I thought you promised!" I groaned, waiting for Jack's usual chuckle as my cheeks warmed.

"I don't know who this Jack is, but if he's got you used to blindfolds… Huh. Who knew we were dealing with such an _experienced_ prince."

Then I found myself in such a situation, riding to some unknown land with three unknown thieves. Before long, we came across a meadow in the middle of the forest with some cliffs lining its edge. I was lifted from the horse and dragged into the cave where they covered the entrance with some vines. "Oi, so what are we gonna do about 'im now that we've done the job, Rider?" One of the brothers asked. "Relax… I've got this all planned out. The way I'm thinking, it would be a waste to kill him, right? I mean, he's obviously educated, being a prince and all. That alone would make him pretty easy to sell as a slave or somesuch, but there's also the… _market_. He's got a nice, untouched face. That'll get us a pretty penny or two apart from what we've already made off Pitch. So it's really up to you guys from there, then onto the next job." Said the one with brown hair. His words sent shivers down my spine. Pitch? Slave? Market?

I… wanted Jack.

* * *

The castle was in a panic as the news flew around about what had happened to the prince. Aster looked more out of sorts than I had ever seen him before. The girls were absolutely beside themselves as they flitted about, trying unsuccessfully to be helpful. The king was in an uproar, using up all the air to yell at everyone in his worry. Even Snotlout looked… well, no. Snotlout looked almost… pleased? But that was to be expected. I could do nothing but stand speechless, with my stomach in my knees, trying to keep calm. My nails dug into the palms of my hands, drawing blood, but I couldn't feel it. The knights were all running around, preparing to leave in search.

Without my noticing it, Aster and I were back in the noise-filled servant's quarters. When the flow of people suddenly slowed, Aster gripped my arm, pulling me up off the small bench we perched on. "Ouch! Aster!?" I cried as he suddenly dragged me through the corridor until we had reached his room. Without warning, he pulled me in and slammed the door behind him. Then he flipped around and stared at where I had fallen unceremoniously to the floor. Looking me over, he finally gave me a stern glance, "I know. About… you two."

In my confused state, I could do nothing but blink back up at him. "Yah… yah probably know more about the paths of thieves and such than those bumble-brained nitwits they got as knights these days… and I know yah wanna find him twice as much as any of 'em. So I'll ask… are yah ready to break the law to save him?"

I took me a minute to digest it. Aster knew. About us …and he was okay with it… enough to send me after him, anyway.

"How?" I asked, accepting his offer. Aster nodded his head, then turned around to a chest at his bedside. Inside was a full knight's outfit. It would be a little big on me, but I knew what Aster's plan was the moment I saw it. I would have to fake my station in order to follow the knights around and hear any news of where Hiccup might be, but that would be simple enough. "How well do the knights know each other around here?" I asked, wondering just how low I would have to keep my head in order to blend in. "Some of 'em act like strangers to one anothah, so unless yah do somethin' really stupid, yah should be able to follow 'em pretty good." Aster laid out each of the pieces on his bed and double-checked to make sure everything was there. "The design hasn't changed much since I was ridin' with 'em, so they probably won't realize it's a bit old… but if they do, just tell 'em that your usual getup needed repairs after a fight or somethin'." I nodded, and Aster crossed to the door. "They've already set out, but one or two people showin' up late isn't an abnormal thing. Still, yah don't wanna lose their tracks." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, I'll get as far as I can by foot but eventually I'm going to need a horse... Anyone in town you've got a grudge against?" I asked him. Aster grinned a lopsided smile, but shook his head, "Nah, not really, but it doesn't really mattah since you'll be taking Toothless." With that said, he left the room.

I sighed. I sort of felt guilty for wanting to steal a horse. It had been at least three months since I'd been outside the castle walls, and the idea of getting out (and doing something illegal) had my blood pumping with excitement. It felt so good to take matters into my own hands as I donned each piece of the uniform. It was a little bit big, as I feared, but not too conspicuous. I already had some experience with faking my station back in the country of Nerk when I'd pretended to be a duke in order to sneak into a party of the highest regard. Fortunately, I was only found out after I was within running distance of an easily stolen horse. I had sold the clothes and the silverware from the party for much too high of a price to an easily tricked merchant afterward before fleeing the country on that same horse. I knew better than to sell away this armor, however. Who knew Aster had been a knight? More importantly, what had happened for him to go from a knight to a servant?

When the hall seemed quiet enough, I slipped outside towards the stables. Toothless was looking irritated without his morning run, whinnying and flipping his hair in every direction. I calmed him by bringing a small apple. "Think you can run me fast enough to catch a stolen prince?" I asked him, a mischievous grin on my face. Toothless sputtered, kicking impatiently at his gate. "Ok, then. I'll take that as a yes." I flung the gate open, quickly throwing a saddle onto my hairy companion before mounting him and taking off towards the gate. Seeing my uniform, the guards let me through without a second glance. Looking to my left, I saw Aster waving to my lightly from behind some trees he was trimming. I nodded and disappeared through the gate. It felt as if I were a bird being released from a cage. I took a deep breath and began to gallop through the castle city.

It didn't take much to catch up with a rather large group of knights. I slipped in between them quietly, as if I'd been there the whole time, and none of them seemed to notice. By listening to the ends of their conversations, they believed the kidnappers would've taken him north. I shook my head. North? Were they stupid? No one in their right mind would ever think about taking a prisoner up the North Mountains. Those paths were too heavily guarded, even in the woods. And on top of that, the temperature was already dropping quickly as fall set in. Winter would be in full force by the time you could get halfway across the full range of them. North? Absolutely not. They went south.

Everyone was scared that Hiccup might already be dead, but quite honestly, his being alive was the only the thing I was absolutely sure about. You don't steal a prince to kill him. It's a waste. Nobles are worth much more to you alive than they are dead, and when you have a high prince on your hands, there's about three different directions you can go. One, you hold him hostage until something you want done happens. Two, you act on orders from whoever's paying you and deposit him where they say to collect your money. Three, (and I found myself cringing at he thought) you sell him off as a slave or concubine to another rich noble with a grudge against the king. I hated to admit it, but three was the most likely scenario (seeing as how it paid the best of all). Keeping that in mind, I broke off from the group as soon as they began heading for the North Mountains. I turned in the opposite direction, towards the woods and hill-strewn plains to the south. I knew them well at this point. It would be my third trip through them, and I had a great memory for these types of things. I stuck to the road for a while before going into the woods. They'd want to stick close to the rock cliffs bordering the eastern mountain. I headed in the cliffs' direction, paying attention to the sun as it drifted from noon into early evening.

* * *

After the trio had their lunch, we set back off through the woods. We never left the side of the cliffs until we were over the border and into our closest neighboring country of Serk. My clothes had been sold off during our second day of travel and replaced with rough and raggedy robes so I would fit in when we'd pass through towns. Once or twice I heard them speaking about possible buyers… for me. During these conversations I would have to try and block out everything they said so as to keep my sanity. One day, a town crier had yelled out the news of my disappearance. At least there was some hope since they believed I was still alive. Each night, we would retreat back to what they would deem a safe place in the woods and each day I grew more afraid of them finding a "buyer" that suited them. I lost a lot of weight during those few days, mainly because I was too riled up or too scared to even think of food.

We stopped to rest for the night in a small cave near the side of yet another new mountain. As of that day, we had been travelling for exactly one week. I was more tired than I'd ever been in my entire life. Emotionally and physically drained, I wondered how Jack could ever like this sort of life. Oh…

The thought of Jack sent the stinging of tears to the back of my eyes. I missed him greatly, longing for him more than I'd ever longed for anything else. I didn't even pine for home and my own bed as much as I did for him. Would I ever see him again? The trio were already sawing logs with me tied tightly to a tree. Under the cover of the night and the dying fire, I brought my legs up to my face and silently let a few tears out. The knights would never come searching that far out. I knew so, and it did nothing but deepen my despair. What if I never even saw my own country again?

I was forced out of my thoughts by a loud snore from the brown-haired thief… Rider is what the red-haired brothers called him. I dried my eyes as best as I could on the scratchy fabric of my trousers before leaning my head on the tree to get some rest. I immediately entered a nightmare and drifted in and out of sleep repetitively as the night passed. I was awoken once or twice by the loud snoring of Rider. The coming of morning woke me once more as the birds began to chirp under a still-dark sky, but I refused to open my eyes. The night really should've be longer than that… I drifted off silently one more time, where I was greeted by a dream of Jack.

We were running through the woods, green rushing past us as we sprinted away from something far behind. I felt scared, but not terrified. As I looked up, Jack had his smug grin on. "I knew I'd find you. Good thing I went south, huh?" He said. I smiled hugely back up at him. "Let's go home." He coaxed, the words wrapping around me like a warm blanket as we ran. "Hiccup." He said, and I focused on a light at the end of the woods, and I knew it was our exit. "Hiccup." He said again. "Hmm?" I asked, still not taking my eye off of the light. "Hiccup… you need to wake up." I looked up to see Jack's face, now distressed and darkening.

"Hiccup… Hiccup, I need you to wake up… Hic?"

The dream faded away into the quickly approaching morning. As it did so, my heart broke a little more. Why Jack? The dream had given me false hope for rescue. I sighed and opened my eyes, silently cursing the sun for rising. "Rise and shine, princess."

_Jack._

I flipped my head to the right so quick it gave me whiplash and opened my mouth to gasp, but it was quickly covered by a familiar, warm hand. "Miss me?" Jack asked, his eyes alight in shimmering blue. I nodded my head up and down furiously, adding to the whiplash. Jack laughed quietly before whispering, "That's good. Me too." There was a small slicing sound, and the rope that tied me to the tree came undone. I couldn't throw it off of me fast enough before wrapping my arms tightly around Jack. The first signs of dawn were beginning to show themselves as Jack pulled me to my feet. "I think it's time we got you back home." He said, taking my hand. We were turning around to leave, but were stopped in our tracks by one of the red-haired brothers and a knife. When had he gotten up?! "Rider! Looks like we're on the wanted list again." He said, waking his brunette partner and simultaneously his brother.

"Rider…?" Jack asked, his brow furrowing. He suddenly flipped around, pulling me behind him with my back to a tree. Now fully awake and alert, Rider stood and looked at us. Suddenly, Jack started laughing. "Well if it isn't Frostbite!" Rider called, jogging over and waving to the man with knife to put it down. The man warily did so, before slinking off to his brother's side. "Flynn Rider… You?! You managed to kidnap a prince?! Well… my applause, then." Jack said, turning sideways to wink at me slyly. I couldn't tell what he meant by that… maybe that I shouldn't worry… or maybe that I should play along? Jack and Flynn slapped each other on their shoulders as greeting. I watched in awe as Jack came up with a whole story as to why he was there. "You know I couldn't resist the allure in kidnapping an already kidnapped prince." He began, "I had to follow your trail for three days before I found you. Not too shabby on your part considering it was me you were dealing with." He said, a surly, teasing smile on his lips. I didn't like the look one bit. Rider rolled his eyes, "Well I'll take that as a compliment, then. Come, get your hands off my prince and I might offer you some breakfast." Rider said.

Jack glanced wistfully back at me for a fleeting second before turning back to Rider… and letting me go. I felt my heart sink into my shoes, and I could only hope my face didn't give it away. I was supposed to act like I didn't know him. Very well, then. Acting was something I could do. I threw on what felt like a straight face and tried to act annoyed. Rider quickly explained to the red heads that Jack was an old partner of his. This was news to me. Jack gave off such a lone wolf sort of vibe that I really couldn't picture him with a partner in thievery. The morning continued on like this until it was decided that Jack would join them all (under the pretense that he had nothing better to do) as they traveled further south to try and find a buyer. I was plopped down on the back of the terribly rowdy horse once more and forced to watch Jack's smug grin as he gently rode on Toothless. The day seemed to drag on and on forever as I awaited escape and after an eternity, we finally stopped for the night.

After a dinner I actually managed to force down, I was once again tied to a tree while they reminisced and went on about who-knows-what. In my subconscious I was tapping my foot anxiously as I waited for night to fall. Much to my relief, they decided to turn in early. Without making it seem too obvious, Jack casually walked by me to tie up Toothless and whispered, "Get some rest… and wake up quicker this time." He said, tilting his head and winking at me before letting out a huge yawn and lying down for some sleep. "_I _need to get up quicker? It took you _seven days_ to find me. _Not three_." I growled underneath my breath, pouting. I was getting really, really, really tired of ropes. Jack, however, had looked amused as he tied me up. Kinky son of a... gods what a jerk.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. Too high strung, I guess. Despite how well I was doing, I'd never been much of an actor. At least my lie about coming to steal Hiccup didn't seem unbelievable, and Flynn had always been a little dumb, so I figured I could get away with it. It was the other two I was really worried about. They didn't trust me, and I wouldn't have been surprised if they weren't asleep either. I rolled over in my sleep to gauge their reactions. One of them didn't flinch, just kept on breathing normally, while the other one's breathing hitched for a moment before resuming. One of them was awake, definitely, but you never knew about the ones who just kept breathing either. It was obvious they'd done this many times before, maybe they'd had practice in feigning sleep? I wouldn't have put it past guys with their looks. Hiccup was wide awake as I turned to look at him. He caught my gaze and looked at me expectantly. I hated to break his hope, but I was forced to shake my head and mouth, _not yet_.

Hiccup's face fell. _Not tonight? _He mouthed back. I shrugged a shoulder, _Maybe_. I pointed at the one whose breathing caught. _He's awake._ Hiccup pouted, and tilted his head to the side (the only movement he could make, really), _Boooo_.

Chuckling silently, I tried not to give us away to the brothers and stayed as quiet as possible. Hiccup sighed, annoyed. I couldn't stand pretending to be asleep any longer, so I sat up and moved to sit on a fallen log a few steps away from Hiccup. If I was going to let them know I was awake, I'd better be smart about it; these were no beginners. This time, though, both of them let their breathing falter. It had been right to be wary of the "sleeping" one. I pointed at both of them and mouthed to Hiccup, _Both awake_. Hiccup nodded only slightly and looked away from me. Oh great, now they were fully awake and watching him. Since they were already up, I poured myself another cup of… whatever it was we had as coffee… and leaned back on the tree behind me, expecting it to be a long night. After a while, Hiccup finally looked at me again. He nodded his head toward the red head at my right. _Asleep_? He asked, cocking his eyebrow up. I eyed the large man for a few moments before sliding my foot across the ground beneath me. Nothing happened, but I knew better with that one. I made a noise as if I was going to get off the log, and his breathing stopped immediately (along with his brother's). _Not asleep_.

The night continued on like that, and I wasn't able to leave the log until morning, when Flynn awoke with a loud yawn, followed instantly by the red heads, who you could tell hadn't had any sleep. They were all sleepily humping about, but I was absolutely awake. Staying up all night had given me lots of time to think, but now was the time to move. I nodded at Hiccup. _Ready?_ Hiccup's eyes widened, and he smiled. I briefly smiled back before walking over to Toothless, who I'd tied intentionally loose to the tree. He'd done as I'd hoped and had gone to nibble on the tall grass behind Hiccup's tree. I made sure the three were looking as I fed Toothless an apple. In my peripheral vision I saw them all turn away, and in one swift movement, I swept the knife through the rope tying Hiccup to the tree. Glancing over my shoulder once more to see them all preoccupied with a map, I released Toothless' reins and motioned for Hiccup to stand up. He moved more lithely to my side than I had expected, jumping onto Toothless without making a sound. I jumped on behind him, and off we ran.

Their distressed yells came following after us, but Toothless was just as fast in a forest as he was on a clear field. Hiccup laughed with pure joy as we made our escape out of the forest. "Directions!" He commanded me. "Go left!" I told him. We let out excited whoops and cheers as we continued down the road with our pursuers nowhere in sight. It didn't last long, however. As we neared the closest town, they became visible, popping out of the forest about 40 meters behind us all red-faced to match their hair. They were pouring out insults like a fountain and gaining on us and… gods I was in my element. "Let me take the reins." I told him. As we came through town, I quickly guided us through back alleys and streets filled with people, trying to lose the three musketeers behind us. As we exited the crowds, I suddenly turned Toothless around. Hiding him behind a small curtained street shop, I listened for the commotion the three would make as they tore through town trying to find us. Like idiots, all three of them were still together as they came tumbling down the street. When they were gone, I ran Toothless in the other direction, which would mean heading back to the road we came from.

I felt better after we had spent fifteen minutes without seeing them. I slowed Toothless to a trot and headed back into the cover of the woods. "Gods, Hiccup." I said. He looked up at me with eyes that still sparkled with excitement, "What?" He asked. I shook my head and laid it on his shoulder, handing him the reins back. "You're giving me more trouble than the bloody chicken."

* * *

_I'm Baaaaaaaaack!_

_Arizona was wonderful and Italy was the best place I've ever been! Hope you guys didn't miss me too much CUZ I MISSED YOU._

_I had the most intense case of writer's block EVER when I came back, though, which I wasn't expecting. _

_ANYWHOOO~ It's over now and I'm back in the writing saddle again. And just so you guys know, I ACTUALLY DID DO HIJACK WEEK. The story is completed and now all I have to do is wait for FF to stop being a butt and let me make a new story because I've tried to post it literally every day since I got back but it won't let me *cries*_

_ANYWHOOO X2~ Next chapter should hopefully be out soon. Hope you enjoyed this update because it was mainly plot BUT NEXT CHAPTER IS A FLUFF CHAPTER SO YAAAAY!_


End file.
